Misplaced Memories
by originaldarling
Summary: AU/Humanverse. When your bestfriend replaces you with someone he thinks is better, what do you do? Do you let him think he's won, or go about your life like normal? Clary does better; she gets even. But what she doesn't know is that getting even can be deadly. C&J.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! Been a while, eh? I'm terribly sorry to all of the people who began to read my story I'm Burning For You. I didn't realize how much writing a story based completely off of the actual episodes would take out of me. I started my senior year this year and needed all of the time I could get to do the things I needed before what I love could come into the picture.**

**But I'm back, and I'm terribly excited to write this new story. I've loved the Mortal Instruments series since they first came out, but this is the first time I've ever felt confident enough to try and write a story on it.**

**Please, be gentle with your critiques and help with me what I need help on, not what sucks.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMI, but I do own the plot.

**Oh, P.S. - as I start to write more, I'll start posting the songs that I'm listening to as I write it. Sort of like a playlist, I suppose. **

**Enjoy **

**P.S.S. – first chapter is in second person, the rest of the story is in first person. OKAY I'M DONE ENJOY**.

* * *

The swing set creaked under the child's slight weight, giving away its age with every pass of the swing. Its poles were rusted a dark gray, completely different from its initial shiny color. The small child sitting on the swing stared wistfully out into the open field in front of her, recalling the first time she remembered playing there.

She had been with her best friends, running after each other, laughing their squeaky toddler laughs, tripping over their shoe laces they still didn't know how to tie.

"_Jace!" she had yelled, running after the boy with golden hair, two feet behind him. Even as a small boy he still ran with a faster speed than them all. "I'm gonna get you!"_

_Jace laughed, dodging to the right, sending the girl in the wrong direction for just a slight moment. "No you're not, Clary! You'll never catch me!" _

"_Come on, Jace, that's not fair!" a boy with black hair yelled, coming up beside Clary and bending down to tie her lace. "You know that she can't run as fast as you."_

_Clary put her palm on top of the boys head and played with his hair. "It's okay, Alec," she said absently with a look of 6-year-old determination on her face, making her emerald eyes light with mystery. "I know how-ta trick 'em."_

_Alec rose to stand beside Clary after her laces with knotted, giving her a small squeeze. Being only a year older than her made him protective of her, even if she wasn't his sister. "I know Clare-bear. But he knows how-ta trick you too."_

_All of a sudden, a loud "oomf" rang out from behind a large maple tree, making Clary and Alec run to see what had happened. When they rounded the tree, neither of them could stop laughing, falling to their backs and rolling around, holding their aching sides._

"_I got him!" the slim black haired girl yelled excitedly. "I finally got him!"_

"_Izzy! Get off of me!" Jace groaned from under her, making her shriek with enjoyment. "Your butt is way too big to be sitting on me for this long! I'm already on the ground!" _

_Izzy stood, swiping the back of her jeans with her palms. "You lose, Jace. I got you!"_

_Clary and Alec sat beside them, watching Izzy dance jovially at the sight of Jace pouting on the ground. "Aw, come on Jace," Alec stood, yanking Clary up beside him. "Let's go in and play that new game mom bought for us. You know, what was it called..?" he scratched behind his ear. "I don't remember! Gah!"_

"_Simon would know!" Clary yelled, jumping up and down while clapping. "Simon knows what all the games are!"_

_Jace rolled his eyes, smiling. "That's because he's a nerd-o Clary. Nerd-o's _have_ to know the names of the games or else they get in trouble with their nerd-o bosses."_

_Clary stuck her tongue out at Jace as he walked away, making Izzy laugh and Alec chuckle. "Are you coming, Alec?" Jace yelled behind him, speed walking towards the edge of the park. "I'm gonna beat you!"_

_Alec darted off, running past Jace. "Nuh uh!"_

"_Hey!" Jace screamed, taking off at a sprint. "No fair! I didn't hear you coming!"_

"_You snooze you lose!" _

_The boys ran off, leaving Izzy and Clary to stand by themselves at the large tree. "So, what do you wanna do now?" Clary asked, bored._

"_I dunno…" Izzy kicked the grass with the toe of her sneaker. _

_Even at 6, Izzy was a good 4 inches taller than Clary. The small redhead had to peer upwards at Izzy, making her neck ache. "We could go watch them play that game?"_

_Izzy grinned, showing off her missing front teeth. "Race ya!"_

_Clary groaned, watching after Izzy as she sprinted clear off into the distance. "Come on, Clary!"_

_Just as Clary was about to take off, also, she heard her name being called. She turned around, seeing a lanky boy with glasses and skinny legs come walking out of the bushes. "Simon!"_

"_Wanna come watch the boys play a game?" Clary hugged him, wrapping her small arms around his neck._

_Simon smiled, walking in step beside her towards the Lightwood's home, where Alec, Jace, and Izzy all lived. "Sure! What game is it?"_

"_I have no idea," Clary sighed, shaking out her tangled red curls. _

_The two kids walked to where Izzy stood, going off to her house to watch Jace and Alec try to kill each other in whatever game they were playing._

That had been three years ago. Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Simon were all nine, leaving Alec to be ten years old all on his own. But that wasn't what made them all drift apart. Their ages never made them hate each other.

Sebastian Verlac.

Sebastian was the reason they couldn't stand the sight of each other anymore. Why Alec and Isabelle didn't speak to her, why Simon and her were the only friends each other had. Why no one liked Jace anymore and couldn't stand to be around him.

Sebastian moved in just weeks after they had all played and laughed together in the field. Three weeks and two days.

In only took him three months to drag Jace into his world of being a mean little kid. Only three months for Jace to tell Clary that he hated her red hair and green eyes. That her freckles were so ugly they made him want to puke his guts out.

No one ever thought he could get his siblings to hate him…but he did. Alec and Isabelle wanted nothing to do with their adoptive brother with the golden hair and eyes. Anyone at school would never even guess that they were related, and to the dark haired siblings, that was more than all right.

The swing creaked again, making Clary jump out of her reverie, and out of the swing. She turned, taking one last glance at the deserted field where she had the most fun memories. Where her best friends and her had laughed and truly loved each other.

Where her heart had broken into a thousand pieces.

Where she went from being a child to being a broken kid.

* * *

**So, thoughts? Just let me know if you like it, hate it, have any changes you'd want to see, any comments, helpful critiques, etc. I'm not a big fan of flames, honestly. I know right, shocking? Well, I'd really appreciate if you didn't flame my work, because if you don't like it, that doesn't mean I didn't put a lot into writing it and that other people don't.**

**Be gentle, please **

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Playlist:**

**Incomplete – Backstreet Boys**

**More of You – Mozella**

**Bullet Proof – La Roux**

**Let This Go – Paramore**

**Blame It On The Weatherman – B*Witched**

**Crushcrushcrush – Paramore**

**Sleep – My Chemical Romance**

* * *

HONK!

"Clary!" I heard someone yell into my ear, making me jerk the wheel and jump in my seat.

"What!" I screamed at him, whipping my head to momentarily glare at him for making me almost crash into another car.

"God, drive much?" He coughed, tightening his seat belt as I easily swerved into the school parking lot, pulling into a space and parking.

"Oh shut up, Simon. That car totally drove into my lane and you know it!" I cut the engine and opened the door, stepping out and directly into a puddle that had gathered from the night's previous shower. "Ugh, great."

I heard Simon exit the car and grab his bag. "You know," he began, shutting the door. "You seem more agitated and cranky than normal. What's wrong my little lovebug?"

I glared at him, grabbing my own pack from my backseat and slamming the door. "It's the first day of school, Simon. Need I remind you of how deeply I loathe this day?"

I absolutely hated the first day of school. Hated.

"Are you worried about seeing them?"

I flinched, pushing away from the car and feeling Simon sidle up beside me as I walked to the front door of the building.

Seeing the Lightwoods and Sebastian on the first day of school was like drinking cough medicine without being sick: unnecessarily tortuous.

"How can it not bother you?" I asked quietly, staring at the ground underneath my dirty converse. "They abandoned us. All of them."

"Mmm," Simon said, shrugging. "It was so long ago that I've gone from being sad to letting the hatred and anger take over. It's really a nice change, Clary, you should give into it. The dark side is so much more fun and exciting."

I shook my head, chuckling. "The dark side would only be appealing to me if they actually had those cookies they're always bragging about. But seriously, Simon. They were practically our family. Jace was like your brother. He left us for Seb, and that doesn't hurt?"

Simon shrugged. "It did at first I guess. But I got over it, Clare. Yeah, I remember the good times, but come on, we were what, 7?"

"6," I mumbled. "It might not matter to you, anymore, but it still hurts to think of the fact that I lost my best friend to that…that…"

"Abnormally pale scary fellow standing at your locker?"

I glanced up sharply, stopping in my tracks. Sebastian Verlac was leaning precariously against the locker I'd had for the last three years of my high school career. Being a senior, I'd really hoped he'd forgotten which locker was mine.

Simon ran into my back hard, knocking me forward a foot. "Well, are you going to continue walking or must I carry you?"

I shot a glare at him, adjusting the strap on my shoulder and walking towards my locker. When I got close, Seb grinned his trademark asshole grin and straightened his back, making him tower over my short height. "Hello, Clary. Have a nice summer?"

I grimaced, biting back bile that I wanted to spew all over his fancy new school clothes. "It was marvelous, Sebastian. How about yours? Create any spawn this time around?"

He chuckled, leaning down somewhat so that his eyes could peer straight into mine. They were the blackest color I could imagine; blacker than my own brothers. Being a teenager boy, they always held an air of mystery to them, but now they were just empty, black, and fathomless.

"Still sharp, aren't ya Morgenstern? Well, I have a proposition for you."

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "As you begin to bore me with your proposition, could you possibly move slightly to the left so I can get into my locker?"

Seb moved, all the while glaring behind me. "Can we help you, Lewis?"

I turned to look at Simon who looked like he wanted to throttle Sebastian and then toss him into the nearby trashcan. "Why would I enlist the help of someone who doesn't even know how to spell Lewis?"

Sebastian growled low in his throat, stepping around me to tower over Simon who was already tall. "Don't make me _make_ you leave, Lewis."

Simon rolled his eyes, shoving off of the locker he was leaning on. "I'll see you later, Clary."

He walked off towards his first period class, leaving Sebastian and I to continue standing at my open locker.

"So," he crooned, running his fingertips down my upper arm. "This proposition of mine…"

I shivered from his touch, making him grin. If only he knew I wasn't shivering from what he hoped I was.

"Do I have to beg to hear or, it will you let me be ever so graced by your words?" I spit out between clenched teeth, slamming my locker door and leaning my shoulder against it. "We do have a time limit, ya know."

Sebastian smiled, showing his perfectly straight white teeth. To any other girl, his smile would have charmed them so completely that he wouldn't even need to _ask_ for their number; but to me, his smile reminded me of a feral animal stalking his prey, ready to pounce.

"Go out with me this Friday night."

It wasn't a question; it was a demand.

I couldn't help but laugh in his face.

"You're kidding me."

He looked a little taken aback because of the lack of my immediate "Oh, yes Sebastian!"

"No, actually, I was being serious." He looked me up and down with a disgusting glint to his eye. "I've had my sights on you for a while now, Clare bear. You grew up rather nicely."

I really almost barfed. "Don't make me sick, Sebastian. You've been too busy making my life hell for the past 11 years with Jace as your little sidekick. I'm not interested, nor will I _ever be_ interested, in you."

I spun on my heel, leaving him standing at my locker, gaping at my back.

* * *

**Good? Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Playlist!**

**Man Who Can't Be Moved – The Script**

**I Like It – Enrique**

**Fourth Drink Instinct – Cute Is What We Aim For**

**Careful – Paramore**

**Break Even – The Script**

**When I Look At You – Miley Cyrus**

**Beep – PussyCat Dolls**

**House Is A'Rockin' – Stevie Ray Vaughn **

* * *

I chuckled to myself as I walked away from Sebastian's shocked face, turning the corner and running into a hard chest.

"Watch it!" Someone screamed into my face, shoving me away forcefully.

I stumbled back a few steps, glaring at the person who shoved me away. I was about to tear into them with words that would make them cry when I realized who it was.

Aline Penhallow.

Aline and I had never been friends. She was Sebastian's cousin and had moved to our town the same day that he had. They lived together because Sebastian's parents lived overseas doing business.

Aline sneered at me, her black eyes raking over my clothes. She gagged, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "Izzy, how could have been friends with that?" She said that in a pointedly awful tone, making me see red.

Isabelle stepped out from behind her, gazing down at me from her tall height. She sneered just the same as Aline, but there was sadness in her eyes that made me remember all the painful memories.

She had, at one time, been one of my absolute best friends. And now, it was if I never existed to her.

She sighed. "I don't know, Aline. I guess it was before my better sense kicked in."

She picked her cuticles as she said, putting no real emotion into her words. Aline shook her head, knocking into my shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise. I bruised incredibly easy.

They both walked past me and down the hallway.

That was _two_ eventful occurrences in the first five minutes of being at school. A new record.

I walked into first period English class with my head held high…until I saw the group of people sitting in the back.

Sebastian, Jace, Izzy, and Aline, all watching me as I walked into the room. I felt my confidence fizzle and die, making me inwardly groan.

I studied Jace as I searched the desk I was assigned to sit at. They all had our names written on small pieces of paper that were taped to the upper corner. He was still golden. Both his hair, which had grown to lie just short of his shoulders, and eyes shone like pure gold and his skin was sun kissed from summer swims. He caught me staring and raised an eyebrow, making me simmer with jealously.

Everyone could do the damn eyebrow, but not me.

I found my name on a desk in the front row and sat quickly, dropping my bag to the floor. I took a pencil out of the front pouch and grabbed a piece of paper; ready to take notes.

The bell rang loudly, making me jump.

The teacher walked in and shut the door, his dress shoes clicking against the tiled floor. He turned to face the class, smiling a bright crooked smile at all of us. He couldn't have been more than 35.

"Hello, class. My name is Hodge Starkweather. You can call me Hodge, Mr. S, or Mr. Starkweather."

There were snickers from behind me and I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly who it was.

Mr. S raised an eyebrow, shaking his head.

EVERYONE COULD DO THE DAMN EYEBROW.

"I don't want to have a difficult year," he said. "But I can make it one if need be. Is that good with you, Mr. Verlac?"

My eyes widened and I whipped around in my hair to see Seb's face. His face was set with a smile, but his eyes were severe and challenging. "Oh, it's good Mr. Starkweather."

Sebastian smiled at me, sending chills up my spine as he winked suggestively.

I shivered from discomfort and turned around to face the teacher.

"Well, then," Mr. S said. "This will be quite an interest year."

"Yes," I breathed with a sigh, shaking my head. "Quite."

* * *

"So," Simon leaned against the locker beside mine as I gathered my things at the end of the day. "What did Sebastian want this morning?"

I groaned, dropping my head forward. I shifted my heavy bag onto my shoulder and slammed my locker shut, leaning against it to mirror Simon's position. "He propositioned me. He asked me out for Friday night. Then he did that disgusting look my up and down thing that I hate."

I shook out my red curls and let them drift over my shoulders, gazing at the ground.

"Well that's unexpected," Simon murmured, straightening. "I guess I should warn you that he's coming towards you right now with this really annoying expression, shouldn't I?"

I whirled around, coming face to chest with Sebastian. He stood over me and glared at Simon. "Leave."

Simon rolled his eyes and nodded at me, walking towards the exit to wait at my car.

Sebastian turned his attention from Simon's retreating back to my angry face, smiling. "Hello, Clare bear. How was your day?"

I grimaced. "It was fine, Sebastian. Now I'm going home."

I turned to walk away when his hand clamped down on my arm painfully tight, cutting off the circulation to my hand. I gasped in pain and turned to face him, glaring. "Let. Go."

He loosened his grip to soothe my aching arm with his fingers, making me want to punch him. "Go out with me."

It wasn't a question, yet again.

I sighed hard, leaning my hip and shoulder against the locker, yanking my arm out of his grasp.

"So, what time should I pick you up?"

I guess he took my silence for a yes. I chuckled, shaking my head. "Half past never, Seb. Not playing this game with you."

His hands shot out, making me wince, and caging me against my locker. "Aw, come on Clary," he breathed into my ear.

I rolled my eyes, trying not to shudder in disgust. "I'll call you."

I felt him grin against my cheek.

"Perfect."

Sebastian sauntered away to join a confused and slightly angry looking Jace.

Why the hell was _he_ angry? He was the one who left _me_ as a best friend for Sebastian. Not the other way around.

I had begged him not to leave, but there was no convincing him of Sebastian's true intentions.

It hit me in that instant, like a fire being lit underneath my butt.

If I couldn't beat Jace at his game of douche-baggery, then I knew what I would do.

I'd get even.

With his best friend.

I would go out with Sebastian for as long as needed, baiting him and getting him exactly where I wanted.

I'd make him fall in love with me.

Then, I'd crush him.

I'd steal him from Jace and then crush them _both_!

"Sebastian!" I yelled down the hallway.

He turned to face me with a glint in his eye.

"Pick me up at 7. Don't be late."

I turned around toward the door and twitched my hips, walking away. I wanted Jace to miss what he left and Sebastian to drool over what he'd never have.

I banged open the door with both hands thrown out wide, stepping into the hot sun, and into what was the best plan of my life.

* * *

**Hey all! Sorry for the late update. Well, it's not really late; it's just later than I wanted. But anyway, I started school against this Monday and it reallllly took a huge toll on me. But I wanted to give y'all a chapter and see what you thought! So, tell me what you're thinking and I'll spit out another chapater next week! Thanks for reading!**

**Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! I know it's been a while, but I was celebrating my birthday this week because it was on Thursday, and I had possibly the most random influx of tests and quizzes in EVERY class! But here I am with a new chapter that I hope you all love **** You're my favorite people in the world, ya know. **

**Playlist:**

**We R Who We R – Kesha**

**Ours – Taylor Swift**

**A Thousand Miles – Vanessa Carlton**

**Who Owns My Heart – Miley Cyrus**

**All We Know – Paramore**

**Arizona – Hey Monday**

**Please Don't Stop the Music – Rihanna**

**You Found Me – The Fray**

**Umbrella – Rihanna**

**Cross My Heart – Marianna's Trench**

**Home – Edward Sharpe & the Magnetic Zero's**

Simon and I were sitting on my bed for about an hour before I told him about Sebastian. It had been five minutes, but his mouth was still hanging open and the lanky piece of brown hair that had fallen into his eyes was still in place.

I signed audibly, swiping his hair back to the top of his head and standing up to look out my bedroom window.

My bedroom was my safe haven. It had taken me a little over a year to get it to look exactly how I wanted it to look, and coming into my room was the highlight of my day.

The walls were purple and turquoise, making the posters and pictures hanging on them pop. I had a few anime posters and then a few band posters, but mainly there were pictures of Simon, my mom, Luke, and I strewn about.

My bed was the center piece of the room: a full size mattress covered in a fluffy white comforter and plush pillows of all sizes and colors.

No one ever knew my obsession with color until they got to my bedroom and stared open mouthed for a few minutes.

I finally grew tired of Simon's silence and whacked him with a pillow. "Simon! Wake up!"

He snapped out of his state and plopped over on his back, folding his arms over his stomach. "Just...just answer this question: HOW AND WHY?"

"That's two questions, Si," I sighed, sitting on the bed beside him and staring at the ceiling. "I have no answer other than revenge."

"Against who?" Simon asked, sitting up and turning to look at me.

I shrugged, picking at the fringe of one of my pillows. "Jace, I guess. I just…I want him to hurt the way I did. And I want Sebastian to think he has me but really like...not have me. I don't know! I'm just…really intensely confused, Simon. Don't ask me about my antics, we both know it takes my brain HOURS to catch up to my mouth!"

I covered y face with the pillow I was holding and pressed down, cutting off my air supply.

The pillow was plucked off my face and thrown across the room. "Hey!" I screamed, turning fast to glare at Simon.

"Sorry, I wasn't ready for you to die yet, Red."

I glared harder at him. "I hate that nickname, Si. You know that."

He mimicked my glare, pursing his lips and sitting completely up, looking at his socks. "I know, but it was called for. You were trying to off yourself."

I huffed. "Was not."

"Were, too. Now, tell me what the plan is."

I shrugged with one shoulder. "I hadn't really gotten that far. I have 4 days."

"But we both know how quickly they go when you're stalling. Now, let's come up with a plan, shall we?"

I grimaced and groaned, shifting on the bed to look at his face. It was still the same face from our childhood, but his cheekbones had begun to pop out and his eyes got a little darker. It was as if high school brought out the little cute side Simon had and made it pronounced.

"Sure, Si, if you want to."

He grinned, ruffling my hair. "Good, okay, when's he picking you up?"

"Seven," I told him, cracking my knuckled.

"Okay, rule number one," Simon began, holding my hands apart. "No man is attracted to cracking knuckles, so don't do that."

I glared, thwacking him upside the head lightly. "Need I remind you of your 7 year crush on me, Simon? You were obviously the exception."

It was his turn to glare at me and raise an eyebrow.

"I hate you," I mumbled. "That damn eyebrow thing again."

He laughed quietly, shaking his head. "Where are you guys going?"

I thought for a second. "I don't really know. I have a feeling he'll tell me all about it tomorrow, though."

"Hmm, okay," Simon scratched behind his ear. "Let's think, then. You need to dress up really sexy if it's a nice restaurant or really slutty if it's a movie."

I was shocked. "Excuse me?"

He looked annoyed. "You're not following. You want him to grovel at your feet, yeah? Well, that's what you need to do then. You need to show off your…" he gestured to my body, "uh…goods. Ew. Okay, yeah, that's what you need to do, and he'll be like…your slave."

I could feel a hot blush spreading across my cheeks and neck, making me feel as if I were drowning in my embarrassment. "Smooth, Si."

He coughed, shrugging. "Yeah, I know, but still. He needs to feel like he's…I don't know…powerless against you. Can you do that?"

I looked at him in mock surprise. "You doubt my seduction ability? Ouch, Si, that hurts."

He smiled, rolling his eyes. "I would never doubt your ability to seduce, Clary. Now, what will you do with your hair?"

"Uh…nothing?"

Simon shook his head. "Wrong answer, friend. You either need to make it curlier, or straighten it."

"I don't own a hair straightener, Simon. Besides, my hair is already curly, why make me more curly and unpredictable?"

Simon grinned. "Because he won't expect it."

I rolled my green eyes, looking off into the corner. "Am I stupid for being nervous?"

"What kind of nervous?" Simon shrugged.

"The 'I want him to like me' nervous. I mean, I don't, but my heart's like 'oh my god you're going out on a date'!"

He laughed; punching me lightly in the arm and making me wince.

Why did that hurt?

I shrugged it off as a sensitive skin thing and went back to staring into the corner. "Don't be nervous, Fray. You'll be fine. If he tries to get fresh, though, I'll kill him."

I looked at him in appalled fascination. "Did you just use the phrase 'get fresh'?"

Simon blushed, scratching his cheek. "It's a possibility."

I shook my head in wonder as he looked down to check the time on his watch.

"Damn, it's getting late. I should get home so mom doesn't freak. Dinner is dinner!"

I grinned. "All right, I'll walk you out."

"Nah," he said, hopping off my bead and bounding towards the door. "I got it, Clare bear."

I smiled at the term of endearment. Coming from Simon, I liked it. Coming from Seb, it grossed me out.

"See ya tomorrow morning, Si. And don't be late this time."

He waved his hand at me. "Don't worry; I'll be on time tomorrow!"

I watched him run out of the room and heard the door slam a few second later. He began to walk down the street to his suburban home that he lived in with his mother and cat. That damn cat.

I shifted my shoulders and felt a sharp pain emanate from my arm. I glanced down at the black shirt covering my skin and pushed the fabric aside, looking at my upper arm in shock.

It was covered from just under my shoulder to right above my elbow in a purpling bruise in the shape of a hand.

Sebastian had grabbed me with enough strength to leave the biggest bruise in mankind on my arm.

I covered my arm back up, standing from the bed and going to stand in the doorway of my room.

I turned around to look at my bedroom, smiling at the familiar comfort I got when looking at it.

I switched the light off, stepping to the stairs and sighing.

What was I getting myself into?

**You like? I know that these chapters are intensely short, but I'm not into the rhythm yet. I will though! Trust me; you'll notice a change as things start to get going **** be fair warned, the next chapter **_**may **_**be a little late, just like this one is. But I'm doing the best I can.**

**Gotta finish senior year, ya know **


	5. Chapter 5

**Playlist:**

**Bitter Sweet Symphony – The Verve**

**Like a G6 – Far East Movement**

**Harder to Breathe – Maroon 5**

**Bitter Heart – Zee Avi**

**Paper Gangsta – Lady Gaga**

**Last Kiss – Taylor Swift**

**Snakes on a Plane – Cobra Starship**

**If I Had You – Adam Lambert**

**Set Off – Hey Monday!**

**Stay- Safety Suit**

* * *

"Dude," Jace said to Sebastian as they pulled into his mansion's driveway. "You and Clary? What the hell?"

Sebastian smirked, turning off the car and stepping out onto the recently washed pavement. "What do you mean? Don't you think she's hot?"

Jace paused, gaping. Did he think Clary was hot? He'd never admit to thinking such a thing. She was his ex-best friend and that was all she was ever going to be. She was NOT going to be Sebastian's new toy or anything of the sort. Not if he had a say about it.

She was his.

Jace shook his head violently. What the HELL?

She used to be his.

Used to be.

"Jace? It's not polite to fantasize about your best friend's girl right in front of him." Sebastian kept on smirking at Jace, grabbing his pack from the backseat of his Mercedes and slamming the door. "Besides, you'll hear all the details when it's over."

Jace gagged, grabbing his bag and shutting the door. "Spare me, Seb. I'm not interested in her…details."

Sebastian started to laugh, walking towards the front of the house and opening the door once he got there. The house was cold, like always, as if there was a permanent draft lingering in the home. A maid skittered past them and headed towards the kitchen, the supposed centerpiece of the house.

Aline Penhallow sat in the kitchen on a stool, her feet propped on the counter in front of her. She was reading some sort of magazine, popping gum like a stereotypical teenage girl. Her eyes drifted to Jace and she grinned like a cat, slipping her legs off the counter and sidling up beside him. "Hello, Jace. How was your first day?" she asked, petting his arm.

Jace tried not to shudder. "It was fine, Aline. And yours?

She sneered. "It would have been perfect if I hadn't literally been run into my Clary Fray. Ugh! Why can't that troll watch where she's going?"

Jace groaned, scrubbing his face with his hand.

"Because she was running away from me, dear cousin," Seb laughed, grabbing an apple and taking a hearty bite. "Scared the little beauty off."

"Oh, yeah? And how did you do that?" Aline asked, sitting back in her seat after realizing Jace wasn't going to bite.

Sebastian grinned. "I asked her to go out with me."

Aline choked on her water, spitting it half way across the room. The maid, who appeared out of nowhere, began to wipe it up with a cloth, leaving the room just as quickly.

Jace sat at the kitchen table, as far from Aline as possible.

"Did you just say you asked her out?" Aline questioned, wiping her lips of the remnants of the water. "Or did my mind just deceive me?"

Jace laughed at her, covering his mouth quickly when she shot him a glare. Who said stuff like "or did my mind just deceive me" that wasn't getting paid for a movie role?

Sebastian sat beside Jace, taking another crunchy bite from the apple. "Yes, I did that say. I want to go out with her. I asked her this morning, right before first bell, but it scared the poor girl so bad she took off running. Into you, apparently." Sebastian laughed loudly. "Silly girl didn't know I wasn't going to stop. I asked her again after last bell and she finally caved. We're going out Friday. I'm taking her to Alain Ducasse."

"What?" Aline and Jace screamed together.

Alain Ducasse was possibly the most expensive French Restaurant in New York.

"How are you going to afford that?"Aline asked.

"I'll just borrow it," Sebastian told them, getting up to throw away the apple core. "Don't worry, Al. It'll all work out. And who knows, maybe she'll be your cousin in law!"

Sebastian grinned.

Aline simmered.

Jace wanted to vomit.

"I have to go," Jace said quickly, standing up and heading for the door. "I'll see you later, Seb."

He exited the house before Sebastian could call after him or Aline could try to seduce him again. Jace didn't know how much more he could handle.

What on earth was Clary getting herself into? Jace knew Seb all too well. He knew that his dates never ended well or that he even had a chance with the girl after a couple of months.

When Jace would ask Sebastian why he wasn't still with "what's-her-name", Sebastian would merely tell him "I didn't like her anymore".

Jace knew Sebastian liked to get rough. And Jace also knew that Clary didn't.

He may not have been friends with Clary for god knows how long, but he still knew her. He'd always know her.

The way her red hair blew in the wind, the way her green eyes twinkled when someone was mean to her or anyone else. He knew that she was the shortest person he'd ever known, he knew that she loved school but hated the people in it.

He knew her.

There was a time when she knew him, too. That time was too long ago.

He could still remember the day that he told her he hated her.

It was a breezy day, making her little red curls lift off her shoulders and flounce around her face. She was shivering, rubbing her arms vigorously to keep in the warmth.

"Jace, why are you being so mean?" Clary had screamed at him.

He laughed, kicking dirt in the opposite direction. "Because you deserve it! I hate you! You're so stupid! I don't want to be friends with you, dummy!"

Clary began to cry, swiping the tears from her cheeks. Her face began to grow red, as if she were embarrassed.

"I hate your stupid red hair and green eyes, too!"

Jace knew that he didn't really believe what he was saying, but he was 6 years old and had Sebastian now! He didn't need Clary!

"I don't need you or your stupid friend Simon anymore. Just go home."

He turned away from her, walking off to the other side of the park where Sebastian's house was.

They all lived in the same neighborhood. Aside from the fact that the park separated the wealthy from the average, they were practically all neighbors.

He remembered leaving her there, crying. He'd been awful.

Jace shook himself out of his reverie and crossed the street to the park, where he walked through to the other side. He looked at the swings and large tree that all of them had played at, laughing like the small children they were.

He walked towards the home he had lived in his entire life with the Lightwood's. His parents had died in a car accident when he was just a small child, leaving him orphaned, but the Lightwood's had loved him like a son, so they took him in and raised him as their own.

Izzy and Alec had been like the siblings he never had. Until he met Sebastian, and he'd kicked them out of his life just like he did to Clary and Simon.

He'd kicked everyone out.

Jace looked up as he passed a familiar house: Clary's house. It was large and white, the friendliest looking house on the block. The shutters were painted a light yellow, making the house look like a home.

Clary lived there with her mother and step father, Luke.

How could Clary go out with Sebastian? Jace asked himself.

She knew that he was the reason they weren't friends anymore, but she wanted to go with him anyway. How twisted was that?

Jace shook his head, walking past the house to his own. He walked up the walkway and up to the door.

As he walked inside, he could hear Isabelle on the phone in the living room, speaking loudly as if she'd just been shot. Jace dropped his backpack and walked into the room, watching Izzy pace back and forth in front of the window. She turned and saw him, jumping a foot in the air.

"Jeez, Jace! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She forced a sigh thru her teeth, tapping her foot. "I have to go, Aline. Jace just got home."

Jace groaned, knowing exactly what they were talking about.

Iz hung up her cell phone and turned around to gape at Jace. "Clary and Sebastian? Seriously? What the HELL?"

Jace laughed, hearing his words thrown back at him. "I don't know, Iz. She just…said yes to him, I guess. I'm not about to ask her what's wrong with her, but you can if you want."

Jace tiredly walked out of the room and into the kitchen where he opened the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water.

He took a large swig, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and dropping the bottle onto the counter. "I can't believe she said yes."

Jace shook his head and shrugged. "Is Alec home?"

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

Jace shrugged again. "I don't know…I was just asking."

"Don't bother talking to him, Jace. He's not your friend, don't forget that. None of us are your friend."

Jace gaped at her retreating back as she walked from the kitchen, feeling slightly hurt and shocked by her words.

No one had ever told him what he'd always known.

He didn't like it.

But he especially didn't like Clary going out with Sebastian.

He thought silently for a minute, pacing the kitchen.

The idea hit him like a ball in the stomach:

He'd talk to Clary and straighten this all out.

Jace would get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

**Hey guys! This one is actually a bit early! I hope you like it! Leave me stuff and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

My phone rang as I got ready for bed, pulling back the covers to slide underneath. I read the caller ID, searching my brain for the name of the person behind the number.

I had no idea.

"Hello?" I asked timidly into the receiver, propping a pillow up behind my head and yawning.

"Clary?" I heard a deep voice say into the phone, making my heart stop.

"Jace…"

I stared wide eyed at the closet door in from of me, not really believing what I was hearing.

"Yeah, yeah it's me."

I was SO confused. "What do you want?" I spat into the phone, cringing at home angry I sounded.

Jace sighed. "Damn can't I just call without being questioned?"

"Yeah, you can, if you ever CALLED. You haven't spoken to me in – God! You know what! I don't even care, Jace! What do you want?"

I heard him GROWL into the phone. "I just wanted to ask if you were really going out with Sebastian on Friday."

I scowled, plopping onto my back and switching off the light. My tangled and wet red hair fell into my face, making my nose twitch. "Yes, yes I am. Why?"

Jace groaned. "Don't. Just…don't."

I got REALLY angry REALLY fast. "Excuse me?"

"Listen, Clary," Jace began, clearing his throat. "He's not…he's not…"

"What?" I ground behind clenched teeth. "He's not WHAT?"

"God, I don't know! I don't want you going out with him, okay?"

"No!" I screamed at him. "Not okay, Jace! Not okay at-effing-all! You don't own me, you barely even freaking KNOW me. You have NO say in who I choose to date. Wanna know why? Because you hate me, remember? You told me yourself! Couple of years back? Ringing any bells?"

I practically felt Jace's anger thru the cell phone. "I don't need a freaking play back, Clarissa."

"Don't you dare call me that, Jonathon."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, stewing in our anger for each other.

"Please don't go out with him," he finally spoke, so quiet I could barely hear him.

His soft tone and his familiar voice made tears well up in my eyes, making me sniffle.

"Jace…" I whispered into the phone. Renewed anger caught me off guard.

I looked forward, a dead look in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Jace, but this is one of the hundreds of decisions you don't get to make for me. Just…go away. Please."

I hung up, tossing the phone on my nightstand and turning on my side to face the large window beside my bed. Tears fell down my cheeks, soaking into the pillow underneath my head. I sniffled loudly, a sob attempting to make its way out of my throat. I fought it back, hearing my mother coming up the stairs.

"Honey?" I heard her timid voice.

I chose to ignore her, feigning sleep. She sighed, shutting the door again.

I took a shaky deep breath, closing my eyes.

What a perfect way to end the night.

* * *

**SO SHORT I KNOW I'M SO SORRY. I'm being hit with writers block guys! *enter sad face here* I'm trying to hard not to just give up on this, because I still love the idea, but I've recently gotten into different movies and shows and have been getting ideas for those!**

**Updates will still being coming for this, maybe a few outs, maybe sooner, I don't really know.**

**But I'm trying! I really am! Don't lose faith in me please! There will be another chapter sooner or later, promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at school, Jace avoided all contact. He wouldn't look at me, he wouldn't walk near me, and he wouldn't do anything other than scowl off into the corner.

Sebastian noticed, too. He kept punching him in the shoulder and asking him what was up, but Jace kept his steely gaze on the wall.

Mr. Starkweather was telling the class about the book we were going to be reading, but I couldn't be bothered with listening. I was intently listening behind me to the hushed conversation going on between Sebastian and Jace.

"What is wrong with you, man?" Sebastian hissed at Jace.

"Not a damn thing, Seb. Just leave it alone." I heard Jace throw a book on the floor.

Mr. S looked up over his reading classes to stare at the boys in the back. "Is something wrong, boys?"

I heard Jace growl quietly and Sebastian snickered. "Not at all, sir. Just some friendly conversation."

Mr. S smirked, shaking his head. "Friendly, Mr. Verlac? Must I get a dictionary for you to look up the definition of friendly? Because I do believe that was the OPPOSITE of friendly."

I turned around to peek at Seb, seeing him glare at Mr. S. "No need, sir."

The teacher just smiled, turning his back on the class to begin writing things on the white board.

I felt something thud into my back and I whipped around stunned to find a crumpled piece of paper sitting on the floor behind my desk. I looked at Jace, but he wasn't paying attention, so I looked at Seb. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat, wiggling his fingers at me.

I bent backwards to pick up the paper, cracking my back against the high back of the chair.

Once the paper was within my reach, I grasped it and brought it to my front, unfolding the haphazard mess.

"_Alain Ducasse. Our reservation is for 7:30, so be ready by 7."_

I gaped at the paper, turning around to stare open mouthed at Sebastian. "Alain Ducasse?" I mouthed.

He nodded, grinning and raised an eyebrow.

I was going to kill him and all people who did that to me the rest of the day.

"You game?" he mouthed back.

I sat, thinking. If I was really going to make him believe that I liked him and make Jace jealous, I was going to need to be as flirtatious and believable as possible. "Oh," I grinned sneakily. "I'm so game."

Jace turned his head to glare at me, looking at me with pleading eyes.

My façade cracked momentarily, my eyes showing him the hurt I was feeling, but then I straightened and put the mask back on, turning around to face the board once again.

Mr. S had just finished writing "Romeo and Juliet" on the white board, making the entire class groan but me.

It was my FAVORITE story ever.

* * *

Simon met up with me at lunch, grabbing the seat beside me and twisting it around so that his front faced the back and he straddled the seat. "So, I heard some interesting thing, this morning."

I groaned, biting into the red apple sitting on my tray. "Oh yeah? Do tell."

He smiled, showing his slightly crooked teeth. A piece of dark hair fell in front of his eyes and he brushed it away, only to have it fall back into place a moment later. "You caused quite a commotion."

I laughed lightly, shaking my head. "I didn't notice."

"Mm, mm, mm," he said, wagging a finger. "Aline Penhallow dang near RAN out of that classroom in a fit of RAGE, Clare Bear. You know something happened. Now spill."

I rolled my eyes. "Sebastian made reservations at Alain Ducasse."

Simon spit out the water he'd been drinking into his palm, creating a giant mess on the tray in front of him. "NO WAY!"

I laughed again, louder. "Yes, Si, and I told him it was fine and that I am totally game."

Simon stared at me, open mouthed. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

I shrugged my shoulders, staring at the apple in my hands. "I'm still the same person, Si. Just…revenge is really powerful!"

Simon rolled his eyes, taking a sip of the water left in his bottle. He looked down at my arm, confusion pulling his brows together. He reached down and moved the sleeve of my shirt higher, gaping at the hand shaped bruise marring my arm.

"What the hell!" he yelled, glaring at me. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a bruise, Simon."

Anger clouded his eyes and he clenched his jaw. "Well, no crap. How did it happen and who did it?"

I looked down at the table. "Sebastian grabbed me when I was trying to ditch him at my locker, yesterday. I guess he didn't know I bruise like a peach, huh?" I tried to lighten up the situation with a little humor, but Simon's eyes were blazing.

"That's not okay, Red. Want me to have a talk with him?"

I pursed my lips and stared at him. "No, Simon. It doesn't even hurt."

Okay, that was a lie, it hurt like a bitch, but I wasn't going to let Si know that. He had murder in his eyes and I knew that Seb could demolish him if need be.

"It'll all be fine, just drop it."

Simon looked at me, disbelieving. "Right, okay. Well, I got to get to class early today. So I'll see you at the car."

I nodded, taking another bite of my apple. "Sure thing, Si. Don't be late, I'm not waiting."

He nodded, emptying his tray and walking out of the cafeteria, tension obvious in his shoulders.

He worried way too much.

The chair beside me was filled and I glanced up into none other than Jace's face.

Damn, my plan was working flawlessly.

"Clary, you can't go out with Sebastian."

I groaned, dropping the apple on my tray and sighing. "Jace, do you not remember out conversation last night?"

I glared at him and gathered my things, balancing my tray in top of my books.

Jace stood also, grabbing the tray off my books and dumping it. "You just…no. Call me after school, okay?"

I gaped at him and at my now empty tray sitting on the pile of other trays. "I…" I shook my head, feeling my hair fall into my eyes. I looked up at Jace again, staring into his cold eyes and feeling my heart break for my former best friend. I missed him so much. "I'll call you tonight, okay? Just…leave me alone for now."

I left him standing in the middle of the cafeteria, a forlorn expression on his face.

What was this day turning in to?

* * *

**Longer chapter! You like?**


	8. Chapter 8

It took the entire rest of the school day to get over the fiasco during lunch. Every time I thought of Jace, my heart lodged in my throat and I wanted to cry my eyes out, but I would not let myself break down in the middle of Physics.

So I did what any self-respecting teenage girl could do.

I waited until I got home, listened to emo music, and sobbed into my damn pillow because I could.

I knew that Jace had changed; I just didn't know how hard his eyes would be when I confronted him. I would never have guessed that, instead of being all gooey like they always were, they would be hard as stone and unmoving.

My phone buzzed against my hip, lighting up through the worn denim. I saw that it was a text and not a call, so I didn't rush to retrieve the phone from my pocket. I lay there, not moving, for what felt like eternity before I reached into my pocket and pulled the phone out.

The screen had gone black, so I slid it open, watching it light up to display "Jace". I groaned, inward and outward, and sat up, swiping at the tears with the back of my hands. I clicked open and watched as Jace's typed words filled the screen.

"_Hey, so, I'm sorry. That thing at lunch was just…dumb. Yeah. Sorry, again. I didn't mean to scare you or anything."_

I laughed, shaking my head in fake amusement.

I typed back: _"Scared me? You've got to me kidding."_

It took a few minutes to get a reply, so I walked around my bedroom, picking up random articles of clothing and tossing them into my hamster, filling it with odd pieces of vintage clothing and dark garments. My phone buzzed again, so I reached for it, falling onto my bed.

"_Maybe I slightly overestimated my intimidation technique. But that's not the point, Clary. You can't go out with Seb. Seriously. You just can't. I can't tell you why, because it won't matter, but don't."_

I glared at the phone momentarily before I gave up and sighed. _"Jace…"_ I paused in my typing, not knowing how to respond. _"I know you're just…concerned or whatever. But seriously, you don't have to be. I know how to take care of myself. Contrary to your belief, I am a tough – ,"_ Cookie? Bitch? _" – girl. You don't have to worry about me, because I can do that myself. You haven't cared about me for years, Jace. Don't pretend to care now. I've heard what you have to say. We don't need that phone call tonight. Have a good life, Jace."_

I clicked send, feeling my heart break into a thousand pieces all over again. Multiple times in one day, how could I possibly handle it all?

I couldn't.

I sighed, tossing my phone on the bed and standing. The room was cleaner than it had been, so I didn't feel the need to continue to pick up it.

The phone buzzed again and I stared at it for a minute before grabbing it.

"_I'm not pretending."_

That's all the text said.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I broke down, crumpling to the floor and breathing out a sob. They tore through me, making my body quake and making my room spin. The tears spilled over my cheeks and tracked through the cover up I had applied after an almost tearful session in the bathroom at school.

I sobbed quietly, not wanting to alert my mother to the fact that I was having a mental break down.

He cared about me? How in the hell could he care about me? He hadn't for years.

Nothing in the world could have prepared me for his reply.

It rocked my world on its axis and made me want to throw up. I couldn't tell if it was from relief or from despair, but I really wanted to toss my cookies.

I stood off the floor, feeling tremendously dizzy, and sprinted to the bathroom before I got sick on my bedroom floor.

I heaved, feeling my apple from lunch reenter the world into the toilet. My mother bounded up the stairs and into the bathroom, panic written on her face. "Honey, honey what's wrong?"

She kneeled beside me on the floor and pushed back my sodden bangs. "Mom," I choked out, feeling another wave of sickness take over my body. "Mom I don't feel so good."

"Oh, baby." She gathered me in her arms, pulling my weight against her slight frame.

I attempted to distract myself from the sickness by looking at her, noticing her every detail.

She had he curly copper hair in a bun, small tendrils falling out to sit on her neck and cheeks. She was in paint covered overalls, the bright orange shirt underneath also streaked with some neon colored paint.

She kept stroking my hair, pushing it off my face and rocking me back and forth. "Do you think you have the flu, baby?" she asked me.

"Mmm," I groaned, tucking my face into her shirt. "I don't know. Maybe."

She nodded, laying her cheek on the top of my head. "Wanna stay home tomorrow?"

I sighed, nodding. "More than anything."

I felt her smile. "All right, go get in your pajamas and I'll make you some soup or something. Is that okay?"

I sniffled, feeling my eyes begin to grow swollen from my tears. She took the time to look into my face and paused, her eyes growing wide. "You've been crying. Why?"

I shrugged, gathering myself and pushing to my feet. "Just…a bad day at school. And I didn't feel well on top of that. It's no big deal."

She helped me to stand straight, letting me put a lot of my weight on her as we walked to my bedroom across the hall. "Were you crying last night, too?"

I frowned at the floor and sighed. "A little. It's just been a tough weeks, Ma. You know how it goes. The beginning of school, seeing everyone."

She nodded, sitting my on my bed and reaching for my pajamas I had left on the end of the bed. She handed them to me, ruffling the top of my head and kissing me on the cheek. "You'll stay home tomorrow, okay? We'll hang out, drink some fizzy drinks and eat some really bad food. Sound good?"

I smiled up at her, feeling a fresh wave of tears threaten to fall. "Sounds great."

She rubbed my cheek before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

I didn't know how I got such an amazing mother, but at the moment, I definitely wasn't complaining.

I got into my night clothes and crawled underneath the blankets, flipping the blinds closed and shutting my eyes.

They had grown heavy and slumberous, making it nearly impossible to stay awake.

I stared at the picture on my wall across from my bed, only a few feet away. It had been taken the day that all of us had played in the large field separating our houses, chasing each other around.

It was the last thing I looked at as I fell asleep.

* * *

My door creaking open was what woke me a few hours later. I was lying on my side, facing away from the door and towards the black window, when the door opened slowly and nearly scared the crap out of me.

"Clare?"

Simon.

I turned around slowly, looking at him.

"Hey," I croaked, feeling my throat burn and protest against the spoken word. "How's life string bean?"

He smiled, sitting beside me with his arm on my other side. "It's still taller than yours, Midge."

I smiled, sitting up. "What are you doing here? Isn't it late?"

He nodded, looking into my face. "You've been crying."

"Yes, and you didn't answer my question."

Simon looked away, off into the corner. "I felt really awful about today at lunch. Like…more awful than I ever have. I'm sorry."

I nodded, pulling him in for a hug. He hugged me back tightly, sighing. "Don't worry, Simon. I'm not angry at you."

I felt his muscle relax and he pulled back and smiled. "Good, I was worried."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Don't worry you big lug.

"Coming to school tomorrow?" he asked.

I shook my head and threw my hair behind my ear. "Nah, I'm just going to take a day off and hang out with mom."

He nodded again, blinking. "I'm gonna head home, then. I just wanted to apologize."

I smiled, hugging him again. "Don't apologize for being a great friend, Si."

He squeezed and stepped back, walking to my door. "Night, Clare bear."

I grinned. "Night, Si."

He shut the door and I fell back against the pillows, feeling one weight lift off my chest.

One problem conquered, now, Jace and Sebastian.

What was I going to do? I didn't know.

I wanted to go out with Sebastian to prove something to Jace, but what? I didn't know anymore. It was like he infected my head, making me forget everything I had planned.

I only had three days to get ready for my date with Sebastian.

I knew I was going to go on at least this one, but I couldn't promise myself or Jace how many others there were going to be. Two? Three? More?

I couldn't guarantee anyone a number, especially myself.

All I knew was that my arm really freaking hurt from where he grabbed me, and I should stay away from the physical.

But would Sebastian let me?

* * *

**Longest chapter yet. I'M SO PROUD OFMYSELF, GUYS.**


	9. Chapter 9

Clary didn't show up for school the next day. Being one day closer to the date with Sebastian, Jace was beginning to become antsy. His nerves were on high alert, making him jump at the slightest noise and look around with wide eyes.

His declaration of care had gone unanswered, and it had hurt more than he thought it would. Hell, he was surprised to admit it to himself that he DID still care about Clary. After all the years of no friendship, he was shocked he still knew how to care about a girl.

Not having Izzy and Clary in his life had turned him into a man's man. Sebastian's best friend and brother. He had blocked out all the women from his life, casting a shadow on Izzy and Alec's mother Maryse. He pretended to be the arrogant child that they knew he was, but deep down, he missed Isabelle's playful banter and Maryse's loving looks.

Sebastian walked into English with a smug look on his face, a grin on his lips. Jace wanted to smack the look right off his face for taking his Clary out on a date.

WHOA. His Clary? Where in the hell did THAT thought come from? She was not his, and he had absolutely NO idea why he had thought it.

"Yo, Lightwood. Where were you this morning?"

Sebastian sat down, dropping his pack heavily onto the floor and sitting back in his desk. "Waited outside your place for you for a minute man, but you didn't' come out. What happened?"

Jace looked at his best friend with new eyes, looking for what Clary could possibly see in him.

He found nothing other than good looks, but he knew Clary well enough to know that she wasn't that shallow.

"I decided that I was gonna walk to school today. Sorry, man, I thought I texted you and told you."

Jace knew it was a lie. He hadn't texted Sebastian because he wanted to annoy him, and apparently, it had worked.

"Yeah, well you didn't. Check your damn texts next time."

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. Clary's seat sat unoccupied, making Jace's heart thud in his chest.

Did he cause her to miss school?

Clary never missed school. She was poster child for perfect attendance, never missing a day, even when she was sick as a dog.

Her sudden absence made him begin to rethink telling her that he cared about her.

"Where'd Clare?" Sebastian drawled, looking at the empty seat.

Jace stiffened, Clare was not her name. "She's at home, I guess."

Aline and Izzy walked into class late, making Mr. S turn around to glare at them. "Any particular reason you're walking into my class late, girls? Or should I just chalk it up to feminine issues and ignore it?"

Aline grinned, her feline eyes raking over Mr. S. Sure, he was young, and yes, Jace thought, he could pass as mildly good looking, but Aline was putting on a show, and from the look on the teachers face, he knew it.

"We were just walking in, Mr. S. There's a storm outside, and my car just…skidded across the lane, and we almost got hit." Aline added a shiver to add affect. "It was dreadful. Luckily, we pulled into the school parking lot just in time, or we would have been crushed!"

Mr. S looked at Aline with a blank stare, clearly not believing her. He switched his eyes to Izzy, who stood motionless behind Aline. "Same story, I presume?"

Izzy looked bored, but nodded without feeling. "All of it's the truth, Mr. Starkweather. It won't happen again."

"All right," he nodded curtly. "Take your seats, then."

The girls sat down, Aline smiling at Jace all the way.

A shiver wiggled up his spine and made him want to vomit.

"Does anyone know where Miss Fray is this morning?"

No hands raised and no one answered his question. "Would anyone be willing to take her the assignment after school today?"

Before he knew what was happening, Jace's hand shot up into the air and he all but rushed to the front of the class. "I'll do it, Mr. S," he whispered.

Mr. Starkweather nodded appreciatively. "All right, I'll give you the assignment at the end of the period. Thank you."

Jace nodded and walked back to his seat. "Dude, what the hell was that? I'll take it to her," Sebastian whispered hotly into his ear.

"I got it, man. I need to talk to her."

"Why?" Sebastian asked, a look of contempt on his face. "You aren't friends."

"Neither are you," Jace shot back.

"You're right, we're not than that."

Sebastian grinned, his teeth jutting out against his black hair. His eyes, also black, bore into Jace's. "Just let me take her the damn homework, Seb. It's not going to kill you to see her tomorrow."

Sebastian glared at Jace, shaking his head. "What the hell is up your ass, Lightwood? You've been acting weird as shit lately."

Jace shrugged, glaring straight ahead at the board where Mr. S was writing. "Nothin' man. Just been a weird week."

The rest of the period was filled with silence and awkwardness, but Jace managed to get through it with a minimal amount of anger.

Now he just had to make it through the rest of the day.

* * *

I sat at home in my pajamas, lounging on the sofa with mom sitting beside me. We were watching a rerun of Gilmore Girls, laughing at the appropriate places, and sometimes at the inappropriate places.

It was in the early afternoon when the doorbell rang. I rose from my spot on the couch, missing the warmth almost immediately. I shuffled to the door, passing the hall mirror on my way.

My red hair was piled on the top of my head in a haphazard bun, tendrils falling on to lie on my neck and cheeks. I wore no make-up and was still pale from the sickness the day before, but I felt better.

My emerald eyes held sadness in them, sadness that I couldn't quite identify. I was wearing flannel pants that ran well past my feet, and sat right below my belly button, showing my midriff. The shirt I was wearing was an old band t-shirt, covered in year's worth of paint and other such stains.

To say I looked fine was a drastic overstatement.

I reached for the knob as the bell rang again, and so I jerked the door open with a small smile on my face.

The smile died nearly the minute it began.

Jace.

"Hi."

I stood shock still, my knees locked together and my heart beating painfully in my chest. "Hello."

Jace smiled a tentative smile, guilt clouding his eyes. "Are you sick?"

I merely nodded, moving aside to let Jace in.

Jocelyn rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks, a bright smile lighting up her face. "Jace!"

She enveloped him in a large hug, squeezing him tightly. I didn't know what surprised me more: the fact that my mom wanted to hug him, or that he hugged her back just as fiercely.

"Damn I've missed you!" Jace laughed, lifting Jocelyn and spinning her around. "How's the world of art, Mrs. F?"

"Ah, ah, ah!" she laughed, lifting her hand. "It's Mrs. G now!"

On her ring finger sat a rather large and precarious diamond ring. "Luke and I got married a few years back!"

Jace stood staring at the ring in shock for a moment, a now larger smile lighting up his normally cloudy features. "Missed a lot, haven't I?"

Jocelyn nodded, looking down at the ground. She gave me a look, silently asking if she should leave the room. I nodded slightly.

She sighed, stroking Jace's cheek. "Don't be a stranger, honey."

She left the room, leaving Jace and I to stand awkwardly. "Hey, I brought your homework."

He lifted his backpack onto the hall table and hefted out some textbooks and worksheets. "It's not really hard, but if you need any help, I can help you."

I still didn't know what to say, so I just stared at him.

He stared back for a second. "Well?"

I sighed, rubbing my chilled arms with my palms. "Thanks."

Jace stared at me longer, his eyes sharing no emotion. "I'm sorry."

I looked at the ground, not wanting to meet his gaze. "I know."

"No, Clary, I'm sorry for everything. I just…I was such a little dick, wasn't I? I didn't mean anything I said back then. Hell, I'm still a dick now. Sebastian just…he makes me be like him. No," he held up his hand when I began to interrupt. "He doesn't literally force me, but it's like when I'm around him, I can't help but me. When we were kids, he was like…the coolest guy I'd ever met. He was always doing the coolest stuff and hanging out with the older guys."

Jace paused, sitting on the landing to the stairs and gesturing for me to do the same.

I sat tentatively beside him, pushing myself to sit very far and against the wall. He noticed, because his eyes dropped.

"I know I hurt you. I hurt everyone. I still do hurt everyone. And I know that I have no right to come and ask you to forgive me after all these years. But I am. I'm asking you to forgive me and be my friend again. I'm going to ask Izzy and Alec, too."

"And Simon," I added quietly, staring at the ground.

I felt Jace nod. "Yeah, and Simon. God. I'm so sorry, Clare. I'm just…I'm so sorry."

Jace's shoulders drooped and he kept staring at the floor. "Please forgive me."

I shook my head in disbelief, staring at the wall beside us. "After all these years, you'd think that I'd get over hearing how stupid my freckles are and how ugly my red hair is. You'd think that, wouldn't you? Hell, you'd think that I wouldn't be mad anymore and that I just wouldn't care. But that's wrong, too. I am still mad. And yeah, you can call is childish and immature, but jeez, you just killed my spirit that day, Jace. You killed everyone's when you shut us all out.

You tramped on our hearts and our hope that we'd all be best friends forever. Do you know how bad it hurt to hear that your best friend thinks you're just a dumb little girl and can't be friends with you because you're a man and have man friends? Do you know? Sebastian changed you. He changed you into someone that no one likes.

The only people who get to see the real you are the ones that don't get to have you everyday. The ones that get the ridicule and the laughter and the teasing. When you're with Seb, you act like you're this tough guy who can't be hurt or touched by anyone, but that's not true. It isn't, is it? No, it's not. You can be hurt too.

Maybe I'll forgive you, maybe I'll get over how bad you hurt me. Maybe I'll let you in again, but I guess you'll just have to wait and see if that happens, won't you? Because I don't know right now.

What I do know is that I'm incredibly happy that you've come to realize your mistakes and that you're looking at yourself in a new light. Because your old friends, Jace, your old friends are the ones that are going to be here when Sebastian hurts you like you hurt us. We'll always be here.

Thank you for bringing my homework. I'll call you tomorrow after school and we can talk more about this. But for now, I want to sleep, because this is a lot of talking I'm doing, and I think I'm going to be sick."

I ran up the stairs, slamming my bedroom door and jumping face first onto my bed and into my pillow.

I didn't cry.

I didn't cry at all.

Not when I heard the door slam shut and not when I heard Jace walking away.

I wasn't sad.

I was actually sort of liberated.

I had told Jace everything I had been feeling and thinking since that day in the park when he told me he hated me.

I told him that I was still willing to be his friend.

I just didn't know how long it would take to get back to where we used to be.

Hell, I didn't know if we'd ever been the same.

All I did know was that on Friday, I was going out on a date with Sebastian, and I was going to make it so he wished he'd never messed with my friendship with Jace.

I was going to make sure he knew who was in charge, and god help me, I was going to make Jace know too.

* * *

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so angsty. It's been a really awful day and I pretty much just unloaded everything I had into this chapter. I hope you all like it, because it was interesting to write. If you could leave me reviews, it would be most appreciated. I need kind words right about now :/**


	10. Chapter 10

**I think it's in everybody's best interest to be informed that I listened to various Backstreet Boys songs as I wrote this chapter.**

**That is all.**

**Also, this chapter has a lot of mature things happening in it. If you are not of legal age or are easily offended by language or actions, please take caution in reading this chapter.**

It was the Friday afternoon, and to say that I was nervous was literally the biggest understatement of the entire century. Every time I was reminded of my looming date, my palms began to sweat and my head filled with air, causing a severe case of light headedness.

I was just walking in the door when my cell phone buzzed in my pocket, making me jump and rummage through the loose denim. Jace's name was illuminated on the screen.

"_Text me tonight or call when you get home"_

No punctuation or anything, just one simple demand.

He hadn't really spoken to me since my little tirade a few days before, so I was a little surprised to see him texting me.

"_Will do?"_ I sent back.

There was no following reply from his end, so I walked upstairs and opened the door to my bedroom to find a random girl lying on my bed.

I was about to yell at her for being in my house when I realized who it was:

Maia.

I hadn't seen her for quite a while it felt like. Her hair was exceptionally long, pulled back in braids against her scalp. Her skin was still the same beautiful darker color and she had a slight flush to her cheeks. "I was demanded to come over and help you primp," she announced, rising from her position on the bed.

I smiled, feeling a little confused.

SIMON.

"Simon, right?"

She nodded sheepishly, walking over to me and examining my outfit.

I was wearing loose fitting jeans, black converse that were so dirty you couldn't tell what color they were, a dark purple shirt with the words "gamers do it better" on it, and a cold chain around my neck.

"Really, Clary? Is the shirt necessary?"

I pursed my lips and dropped my backpack to the floor, hearing it crash. "It is completely necessary."

She rolled her eyes and walked behind me to the door. "I brought this."

I looked behind her to the garment bag hanging on the hook connected to the door. It was short, that was for sure. She pulled it over the dress, revealing the fabric.

It had no sleeves or straps and it came up in a heart shaped cut. It was black with shiny parts that looked like diamonds were interlaced into the fabric.

It was perfect for Alain Ducasse, but nowhere near my style. "It's beautiful, Maia. How much do I owe you?"

"Mmm," she murmured. "Nothin' sweetheart."

I shrugged my shoulders, not about to argue. "Okay, so, what's first?"

Maia looked me over and pursed her lips in thought. "Shower first, then we'll do hair and makeup. What time is everything goin' down?"

I looked at the clock that sat beside my bed on the table. It read 4:35, just a little after school got out. "He's picking me up at 7, he said. So I wanna be ready by at least 6:50 so I have time to hyperventilate properly."

Maia laughed loudly, making me shake my head in amusement. "All right, get your skinny ass in the shower and get all clean and what not. I'll be in here, getting your makeup ready and all that. Now hurry, go," she said, shooing me away.

I walked into the bathroom and shut myself in, locking the door. It wasn't like I was afraid that Maia would walk in, it was just a habit since Luke came to live with us. One time, he walked in on me in the shower and neither of us were the same again. Talk about awkward.

A little over half an hour later, I was emerging from the bathroom wrapped in a towel with a towel on my head drying my hair. I was getting increasingly nervous for the date tonight so I could not get my heart to stop beating furiously no matter how many deep breaths I took.

Maia sat at the desk in my room, tapping impatiently with a giant pile of makeup sitting in front of her. She looked at me and tsked, demanding that I sit down with a flick of her wrist pointing towards the chair she vacated.

I sat down, pulling the towel tighter around my torso. The bruise on my upper arm had faded to a disgusting looking yellow and Maia paused to glance at it. "What?"

She stared at my arm for a moment and gave me a questioning look. "It's just a bruise."

She made a noise similar to a snort. "I know what it is, Clary, I'm not that stupid."

I held in all further comments.

"Now, I'm gonna' make you look so hot, girl. Don't even worry about anything for the next half hour, got it?"

"Mhm," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

After Maia was finished with my makeup, she turned me around in the chair to face the mirror that was strategically mounted on the wall in front of the desk. "Open your eyes."

I opened them and was incredibly surprised to see myself. She had done something amazing with my charcoal eyeliner that mom had bought me the week before and made my eyes looks deep set and almond shaped. The darkness of the kohl brought out the intense emerald green in my eyes. There was a dark purple shadow on my lids and a pale shimmery color right underneath my eyebrows, making the purple pop against my eyes. My lashes were full and long, touching the top of my cheeks every time I blinked.

My cheeks held a faint glow, a very little pink on the apples of my cheeks.

I looked awesome and I knew it, so it took a little bit of the nervousness out of my body.

"You look hot, girl," Maia said from behind me. "I wish I had your eyes. They totally just pop out of your face with that makeup on."

I laughed, shaking my head and making the towel fall off the top of my head. I looked at my rumpled hair in the mirror and frowned. "I looked so good until my hair came out for a surprise."

Maia harrumphed and began to work on my hair, not letting me see what she was doing until the end. It was a little over forty five minutes later when she spun me back around and showed me her handy work. My hair was still curly, but the curls had definition to them instead of being unruly.

They sat on the back of my neck and down my back in an elegant side ponytail that tickled my shoulder blade.

"Wow," was all I could muster.

Maia shrugged and patted herself on the back. "No need to thank me, it's on the house."

I laughed at her and looked at the dress hanging on the back of the door. "Now for the dress."

Maia clapped, clearly excited for the final product. "Yes, yes, now for the dress!"

She had to help me get it on, on account of the fact that she would barely let me move my arms in fear that I'd ruin the hair she just did.

When it was on and secured, it was a little past 6:30 and I was beginning to get very nervous. I think Maia could tell, because she looked irritated as hell when I wouldn't stop tapping my foot on the floor looking in the closet for some shoes to go with the dress. "Oh my god, Clary, I'll find them. Just sit down and quit tapping that damn foot!"

I was shoved onto the bed lightly and started to bounce slightly, picking at my cuticles.

"Here," a shoe landed on my lap. "These are perfect." The other hit my shoulder.

"Ow!" I yelped, letting it fall on my lap.

They were about four inch purple pumps my mother randomly found on sale one year at DSW, and they were a death trap to walk in. I gaped at them and then at Maia, not really knowing what I wanted to say. "I hope you know that I will trip in even the IDEA of these shoes."

Maia shrugged and plopped herself down on the bed beside me, her flannel shirt rising to show her midriff. She let herself fall back against the pillows; much like Simon did, and huffed. "I don't care! You need to wear some sexy shoes to match that damn dress. I did not spend fifty dollars on a dress that you're going to wear flats with!"

I gaped at her again, shocked. "Fifty dollars? That is WAY too much! Please let me pay you for it!"

She shushed me, shaking her head and waving her hand in a dismissing way, much like I'd seen Izzy do in the hallways to her "friends". "No, no, I will not let you 'repay' me. It was a gift from Simon and I, kay?"

I nodded slowly, feeling my face scrunch up with anxiety. I slipped the heels onto my feet and stood, feeling so much taller than I had before. The heels coupled with the shortness of the dress made my legs look like they would go on forever, giving me a sort of Amazonian appearance. Aside from the fact that I was pale and not bronzed like most models, I could fit the description rather accurately.

Before I knew it, the doorbell rang and I felt my knees collapse from under me. I fell back onto the bed and let out a small shriek, feeling every nerve in my body tense and want to snap. "Jeez, chill out girl. I'll go get it. You try to make a nice and sophisticated movie-like entrance, okay? Okay."

I couldn't form a coherent sentence, so I just nodded and shooed her away with my hand. I needed to breathe for a moment, in and out in and out. I stared at the wall for a minute before getting up and grabbing the cardigan that sat folded on the dresser beside the door. There was a small leather purse that was in the chair right beside the door filled with small things that Maia thought I would need: my keys, some money(just in case), lip gloss, and a small but effective pocketknife.

I walked out of the door and slowly down the stairs before my feet could go cold and make me run away.

Sebastian stood at the bottom of the stairs in a finely pressed black suit, a stunning emerald green tie looped gracefully around his neck. His eyes lit up as I walked down the stairs and I grinned, feeling my nervousness dissipate. I managed to get to the bottom of the stairs without tripping, so I mentally checked off a point for myself.

"Wow," Sebastian's deep voice said. "You look stunning, as always."

"Mm," I mumbled, forcing a smile as I remembered WHO this was and WHY I said yes, instead of smiling like an idiot and feeling like jelly. "Always the charmer."

"Yes, I am. Shall we go?" He held out his arm for me and I wrapped my small palm around it, leaning in slightly to his side.

It felt like prom or some shit like that.

Maia had two thumbs up behind Seb's back and I stuck my tongue out at her, hearing a small chuckle come from Sebastian.

He led me towards his car and we drove away towards Alain Ducasse for our reservation.

"So," Sebastian began as we sat down at our table inside of the restaurant. "Have I mentioned yet that I am incredibly happy that you said yes to my invitation?"

I sighed, taking a sip of water that the waiter poured into my glass. "A few times, yes."

Sebastian grinned, looking slightly like a feral tiger ready to pounce…and I was his prey.

"Well, I'll say it again. I am VERY glad that you have accepted my invitation. You won't regret it."

Something about that statement made me instantly regret it, but another part of it made my stomach tingle with anticipation and anxiety.

"What shall we talk about, love?" Sebastian whispered, drinking water. "We have a few hours of conversation ahead of us."

I coughed, feeling my eyes bulge. Hours?

"Whatever you like, I guess," I mumbled, looking at my palms sitting in my lap.

We were seated as far back from people as humanly possible and I couldn't help but take stock of the fact that we were literally all alone in a back booth of the restaurant where no one could see us. "This is fancy…and secluded."

I instantly wanted to just off myself for saying that.

"Yes," Seb said. "And it's purposely done."

I couldn't help but smile sardonically. "Noted."

We sat in an awkward silence before a maître d' came and took our order. Sebastian ordered something in French, which I couldn't make out, and I ordered what I thought was chicken, but couldn't be sure of.

And it was chicken, thank god. When the food arrived at our table, I was so famished that I dug in, not entirely caring that we were on a date in a very nice restaurant. Sebastian chuckled at my ferocity and dug into his food as well.

I almost forgot why I disliked hi so intensely during the evening.

We had pleasant conversations that didn't leave me huffing in anger and he didn't seem as unintelligent as I gave him props for. All in all, I was pleasantly surprised that he wasn't a dud.

Sadly, I knew that I would be able to be with him, because the idea and thought of it sent shivers up and down my spine and made me want to vomit.

"So, Clare, how are you enjoying your evening?"

"Could you not call me Clare?" Only people I knew well called me Clare, and Seb did NOT.

He ignored me. "Are you?"

I shrugged, nodding a little. "I'm not anymore close to wanting to die than I was at the beginning of the night, but I'm not as nervous."

Seb grinned again, making me instantly nervous once again. "I see."

I looked down at the ground and popped my neck.

"Ever the lady," Seb murmured, reaching for my fingers that sat on the table. He began to stroke his thumb over my knuckles, making me want to pull my hand out if his with a burning passion.

"Heh, yeah, that's me."

He grinned again. "Let's get outta here."

I looked at the small watch that I had wrapped around my wrist before leaving, seeing that it was almost 10-o-clock at night.

I didn't have a curfew, but I knew that I didn't want to be out late at night with Sebastian. "Yeah, okay."

He led me out of the doors and into the parking lot where his car sat underneath a small garage overhang. He opened the door for me and ushered me inside.

I wouldn't have noticed him click the lock on the door if I hadn't been staring at it.

I didn't think it was possible to go from pleasant to terrified in less than three seconds, but I really did.

Seb slid into the seat smoothly and started the car, a new look shining in his black eyes. He started to move the car out of the parking lot into maneuvered it into the road, gliding down the street silently.

It wasn't until five minutes into the drive that I noticed we were going the opposite direction of our homes. "Sebastian, where are you taking me?" I asked, fear in my voice.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Where the stars are really bright. You'll love it, I promise."

The hairs on the back of my neck rose on end and I peered out into the black night that passed by in a blur out of the window.

A few minutes later, I was gripping my purse tightly between my clenched fingers and my thighs were shaking with fear and my clenched muscles.

Sebastian parked the car on a tall cliff that admittedly had a beautiful view of the stars. I began to feel bad for doubting him when an audible click of the locks clicking into place again reverberated throughout the small interior. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you never know who could be up here at this time of night."

"But you're up here this time of night…" I let my voice trail off.

"Yes," he turned completely in his seat and sat back, eyes slumberous. "But I'm with you."

I didn't have time to process what he said before he lunged at me, causing me to jump back and smack my head hard on the cold window. I saw stars and shook my head, feeling the back of my noggin pound.

Sebastian had his hands all over me, pulling my dress towards him to plant his lips on my jaw. He worked his way down to my collarbone before I got the sense to smack him over the head with my bag.

It held my cell phone and few other heavy things, but it really made no impact on his actions.

I heard Seb growl against my throat and I tensed in fear. It had just hit me what was actually happening.

Seb was trying to rape me.

I started to shriek, hitting him and smacking his shoulders.

He placed his palm over my mouth and started to skim the rest of my body with his hands. They started to go past the end of the dress and tears blurred my eyes. I kicked out as hard as I could and heard a loud groan.

I had made an impact, apparently.

Sebastian reared and glared at me, his lips wet and an evil look in his black eyes. His hand raised back and he laid a hard smack against my cheek, making my head fly to the side and smack against the dash board.

His hands gripped mine tightly in a crushing embrace, throwing in against the door in anger.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again."

I cowered in fear and pushed as hard as I could against the door, praying that it would pop open magically.

No such luck.

Seb attacked me again, reaching up under my dress and ripping my panties from my legs. They flew into the back seat and I let out a sob as he began to touch me savagely.

I bit bag a cry and kicked out again, making him smack his head hard into the glass window, much like I did myself.

While he was momentarily distracted by the pain, I reached into my small bag and withdrew the knife. I flicked it open and held it helplessly in front of me. Seb grinned like an animal, a small trickle of blood leaking from his lip that I apparently had hit. "Bitch, you won't have any way to use that against me."

I reared back just as he lunged forward again and struck out with the knife, feeling it catch on his flesh. He let out a loud cry and smacked me again, making my jaw feel like it became unhinged. I cried out and felt rivulets of blood leak from various spots on my body.

I opened my eyes to see that Seb was bent over in his seat, his head resting on the steering wheel with his inky black hair falling around his eyes and face.

I managed to reach behind me and click the lock open on my door, pulling open the handle and falling out backwards onto the cold gravel.

Sebastian didn't have enough time to react before I was up and running to hide from him.

I heard him get out of the car, screaming my name over and over, becoming hoarse.

It took him well over ten minutes to realize he wasn't going to find me.

He sped away, kicking up gravel that hit me in the legs from my spot behind the bushes.

I fell back onto my behind, feeling the adrenaline race from my body just as a sob worked its way out of my throat. I reached blindly for my purse that I recalled yanking through the door with me as I fell.

I found it, grasping the phone that was half falling out of the bag. I clicked it open, seeing five missed calls from Jace.

I clicked redial, knowing tears fell down my cheeks. "Clary?" Jace's urgent voice filled the phone and I couldn't help the sob that wrenched out of my throat.

"Clary? Clary what happened? Clary where are you?" Jace asked too many question.

"Jace," another sob broke through much as Jace's name broke on my lips. "I need help, Jace."

"Where are you, Clare bear?" Jace demanded soothingly into the phone, making me breathe slower.

"I'm on the cliff. Ya know? Where you can see the stars?"

"Yes, I know which cliff." Jace's voice was tight with emotion and I could hear a door slam come from the other end of the phone. "I'm on my way."

I sat behind the bush, well off from the road, for ten minutes before Jace appeared in his car. His headlights washed over my body, making me raise my battered arms to shield my eyes from the light.

His car door opened and slammed shut and I heard crunching gravel as he ran towards me. "Oh god," he moaned, leaning down to inspect me.

I didn't know how bad the damage was, but I could tell it was really bad. I couldn't feel my face, arms, or legs and I was shivering from the chill in the air and lack of adrenaline. "Clary, I need to pick you up. Raise your arms for me, honey, come on."

Jace's arm slid around my torso and underneath my knees as he lifted me into the ground. The new height made pain reverberate throughout my body and I let out another sob as I buried my face in Jace's neck.

He smelled like sunshine.

"I'm taking you back, Clary. I have you, don't worry."

He placed me gently in the car and shut the door after buckling me in. He ran around to his side and slid in, cranking up the heat and reaching into the back of his small car to grab a blanket. "Here, baby," he gently draped the blanket over my body, cupping my bruised cheek in his palm and running his thumb over it. "I'm taking you to my house, okay? I don't think your mom wants to see you like this."

I nodded, feeling slumber wash over my body as the heat from the heater and blanket began to thaw my chilled bones. "Just take me away, Jace."

I closed my eyes and Jace leaned forward and placed a small kiss on my forward, sniffling. Was he crying? Hell, was I crying?

"I'll kill him, Clare. I'll promise."

I nodded, feeling his lips rub soothingly against my skin. "I'm holding you to that, Jace."

**He revved the car engine and sped away towards his home, taking me away from this awful place.**

Taking me to where I was going to be safe.

To where no one was going to hurt me or try to rape me.

He was taking me to where I needed to be.

With him.

* * *

**A few things to say:**

** this was the longest chapter EVER. My heart hurts from writing it =[ I REALLY hope you guys liked it =] It was incredibly difficult to write, knowing what was going to happen.**

** I really hope that you guys liked this chapter. It took a lot out of me to write it, and I'm not gonna lie, I had to stop to take a breather about twenty times throughout it.**

** But here it is and here it will stay! **

** Love you all more than anything =]**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I can't guarantee that this one will be as long as the previous one, but I'll do my best to make it full of good stuff! **

* * *

It felt like I had rocks in my head. The kind that could only be moved if there were like five people trying to lift it, but it would only move at most about a foot.

The last thing I remembered was Jace's comforting gaze peering down at me as he sped down the gravel road, slicing through the darkness and into the light.

I groaned, feeling my head tip to the side.

My arms and legs were numb; they felt as if there were a hundred or so bumble bee's buzzing underneath my skin. I suppose that was better than the pain I could have been in.

"Shh," a comforting voice soothed. "You're safe."

A cold towel was placed on my forehead and I cracked an eye open, staring into dark eyes that used to be familiar to me. "Izzy," I cracked, tears leaking out of my eyes.

She smiled kindly at me, wiping away what I thought to be dried blood from my broken skin. "All these years, I never imagined you'd be back, lying on our couch." She paused, choking back tears. "God I wish it were under better circumstances."

I nodded, closing my eyes momentarily. "Iz, stop."

She looked up at me and her smile broke. "You're so black and blue. I almost didn't recognize you when Jace carried you in."

"Yeah, all she recognized was the red hair flying all over the place," another voice joined.

Alec.

"Hey there, Alec," I smiled, feeling my split lit crack, spreading fire throughout my skin. "Ouch."

"Sh, don't talk," Izzy soothed me, wiping the blood from my lip with the cloth. "Just rest for now. We've called your mom. She's in the den with our mom, talking about what they're going to do."

I nodded, feeling my eyes begin to close with slumber. "Wait," my eyes popped open. "Where's Jace?"

"He's upstairs," Alec told me, moving to stand behind Isabelle. "He's not doing too well with what happened. He brought you in, laid you down, sat with you for a couple of hours, and then wouldn't come out of his room."

I whimpered, feeling close to tears. "Why did this happen?"

Isabelle's face crumpled and she began to cry softly, pushing the hair away from my cheeks. "I don't know, Clary. But he won't get away with it, I promise."

I nodded again, drifting off into a fitful sleep filled with dreams of cold dark eyes and revving engines.

* * *

A bright light shone above my eyes, making me want to bury my head underneath the earth and never come back out. "Mmmf," I groaned into my palm.

"Don't touch your face, Clare."

I stiffened, feeling my muscles tense.

Sebastian.

I tried to sit up, jerking into a painful position that made my injuries sing with protest. I jolted across the room, standing with one shoe on and in my tattered dress, breathing heavily. "Get away from me."

He smiled that smile, the one that held a million threats and no good words. "Aw, come on Clare, you know you wanted it."

"I did NOT want it, Sebastian. That's why you did not GET it."

Sebastian growled, lunging across the room at me and tackling me into the ground. "You'll like it now, then!"

I awoke with a gasp, a cry tearing out from between my lips. The ground heaved up towards my vision and back down again, making me feel sick to my stomach.

I began to roll off the couch, trying to stand but failing when my knees gave out on me. They hit the ground with a hard thud and a loud whimper escaped my mouth. I heard pounding feet and all of a sudden the room became illuminated and arms were wrapping around my body. I was placed back on the couch gently, sitting up this time.

"Are you all right?" It was Jace. His face was contorted into a look of shocked pain as he gazed at me. "Did you hurt yourself?"

I tried to laugh a little, maybe make his eyes get that haunted look out of them, but I only ended up cracking my lip open again.

I could feel the blood begin to leak into my mouth and pool underneath my tongue. "Hurting myself would be pretty impossible right now."

He nodded, reaching forward to move a piece of hair behind my ear. "Jace?"

"Yes?" he asked, his brow pulling together.

"This is probably going to sound like an odd request, but…will you hold me?"

My voice cracked at the end of my sentence and I broke down into tears. My entire body shook with sobs that made my sore muscles ache and my broken skin protest.

Jace lifted my body into his arms and laid down on the couch, holding my against him. My head was on his chest, right underneath his chin. His arms were wrapped around my shoulders and waist; light enough so as to night upset my injuries but tight enough to make me feel like I wasn't alone.

He began to hum, running his fingers through my hair, untangling pieces here and there. The deep timbre of his voice was slowly stopping my tears and putting me to sleep.

Jace continued to rub my back, making me feel as if no one could ever hurt me again. Sebastian couldn't come near me as long as Jace was around and keeping me safe.

"Clary?" Jace asked after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" I mumbled into his chest, rubbing my nose into the soft cotton fabric of the shirt.

He sighed and I could feel a slight tremor run through his body. "He'll never hurt you again. I promise."

I nodded, a small smile, small enough to not hurt my lip, graced my lips. I squeezed my arms around his middle and then promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Jace stared down at Clary's body until he noticed her even breathing; she had fallen asleep.

He sighed, shifting slightly to lay her half on the couch cushions with her back to the inside. He gazed down into her face, broken and bruised. Her eyes were swollen from tears, one eye completely black and nearly swollen shut by Sebastian's fists.

Her lips were cracked open on both sides, making it difficult for her to breathe through her mouth due to her stuffy nose. Her nose was red with remnants of dried blood around the nostrils. It wasn't broken, but it was severely bruised.

Her arms and legs were covered in bruises and lacerations. Some were deep and some were very shallow, but the noticeable bruises were the large handprints on her inner thighs, lying well above the hem of her dress.

Thinking about those bruises made Jace tense all over. Never in his life had he wanted to harm another human being as much as he wanted to maim Sebastian. Jace wanted to rip his head off and kick it around like damn soccer ball.

He could feel a sob begin to form in his throat, threatening to break free.

"Hey there," Alec whispered, coming into the room silently. "How is she?"

Jace sighed, feeling his breath hitch. "She's really hurt, Alec. We need to get her to a doctor the minute she wakes up in the morning."

Alec nodded, sitting in a chair beside the couch.

He gazed at Clary, looking over her injuries. "I should have Magnus look at her."

Jace looked at Alec questioningly. "Magnus? This thing between the two of you is that serious now?"

Alec flushed, shrugging his shoulders. His blue eyes hardened and he looked away. "Would you be weirded out if I said yes?"

Jace laughed lightly, shaking his head. "You're my brother, Alec. If I didn't accept you as you are, then I'd be one lousy freaking brother, wouldn't I?"

Alec laughed too, clapping Jace very lightly on the shoulder. "You need to get some sleep, too, Jace. No one is going to hurt her. Promise."

He left the room and switched off the light, leaving Jace in the dark with Clary passed out on top of him.

Oh what an interesting position this must have looked like.

He stayed away for a few minutes, listening to Clary's troubled breathing, and then slowly dozed off, his arms never loosening from around Clary's body.

Nothing would ever make him leave her again.

* * *

**Well dang, I finally got it out, didn't I? I finally finished the newest book today. Not entirely thrilled, to be honest. The ending was very…cut and dry. I like a little oomf =] And I hated the lack of Jace/Clary love. I mean come on, it took three books for them to be together and then POOF, there's an evil demon in the way. Sad =[ . **

**So, you guys like?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is! =]**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the awful incident with Sebastian and I was still jumpy. Every little sound gave me a start and I all but jumped into the arms of whoever was beside me.

Jace practically lived at my house, always sleeping on the couch or accidently falling asleep on the floor beside my bed. Maia never left, always in the guest room across the hall or helping me do this and that. Moving was still a trial, every bone and muscle ached.

I had bad bruises that had gone from dark black to an angry purple. Some of the lighter ones were turning a sick sort of yellowish green.

The doctors informed me that I had three broken ribs, a minor concussion, multiple lacerations to my entire body, and bad bruises on my upper thighs.

Jace sat with me the entire time the doctor told me my injuries. His body had been so tense and he looked like his entire body would snap with the merest pressure. But he calmly held my hand the entire time, rubbing small circle on the back of my hand.

Sebastian had basically disappeared. He didn't come to school and Aline had been quieter than ever since the ordeal.

Isabelle and Aline had almost completely stopped talking. All the people I never thought I would talk to again walked around me in the hallways like a protective circle, never letting anyone in unless it was Simon or Maia.

It was almost unbearable. The only thing that kept me from crumbling from embarrassment at my stupidity was the encouraging looks I got my Jace and Simon.

It was as if everyone knew what had happened, too. I could hear whispers as I walked past people and I could almost always hear my name come from their lips. They all wanted to know the details and where Sebastian had run off to. They wanted answers I couldn't give. Answers I didn't know.

This was the third Monday after what had happened and Jace and Isabelle had both contracted a rather nasty head cold from Max, Isabella and Alec's younger brother. I was all alone in my English class and it was the first time since the date that I felt like I could breathe. I wasn't afraid, I was completely normal.

Aline continued to glare at me the entire period, so I wasn't exactly okay with THAT, but I'd been working on my one eyebrow thing, and I actually managed to give her that look.

Mr. S called me over to his desk when class let out. I allowed all the students to shuffle past my desk before I managed to pick my things up and walk slowly to his desk. My cracked ribs were very annoying when it came to moving at a quick pace.

"Hello, Clary," he greeted me, smiling a kind smile that crinkled the skin around his eyes.

"Hello, Mr. S," I replied, smiling back.

He nodded, picking up a file from his desk. "I just wanted to talk to you about some things."

I nodded back, sitting in the chair that he had pulled out for me to sit beside him. "I didn't want to do this at an awkward time, so I waited until the end of school. It's about Sebastian."

I inwardly cringed, nodding slowly. "What about him, sir?"

Mr. S smiled. "Call me Hodge."

"Okay, Hodge," I said a little awkwardly. "What about him?"

"I just thought you should know that his aunt and uncle have withdrawn his enrollment at this school."

I stared at Hodge not really comprehending what I was hearing. "He's gone?" I asked quietly. I could feel the tears brim on my eyelashes.

Hodge nodded, patting my hand soothingly. "You don't have to worry anymore, Clary. He's not going to hurt you."

I nodded…and kept nodding. It was like I couldn't stop. Like a hinge in my neck came loose and all I could do was nod.

The monster from my nightmares was gone. He was out of this school.

"You should also know that the police searched his bedroom after his parents called in his missing person report."

I perked up, looking at Hodge closely. "He's missing?"

Hodge nodded. "He came home that night, packed a bag, and left. His parents don't know where he is and neither does Aline. There's an active report out on him, as well as a warrant to bring him to the police for questioning about you. So far, no one knows where he is."

I felt my body go numb with terror at the prospect that Sebastian was still out there somewhere, hiding from the world while he could still see us. "Mr. Star – Hodge…I…I…"

I fumbled for words, feeling the blood drain from my face and my hands and legs started to shake with fear. "He's going to come for me. He's going to come, I know it, I – ,"

"Clary," Hodge interrupted. "I've had you in my class for only a month, but I've seen how you act around him and Jace. You are a strong girl, and you're stronger than this. You got away from him. He could have hurt you so much worse, but you fought back. That is strength. This is not you. I've read your files. You're a strong willed, determined girl. Something like this should make you want to tear Sebastian to pieces, not run. Fight him, head strong."

I listened to Hodge's words, picturing the me from three weeks before. I WAS strong. I was a fighter. Sebastian shouldn't have made me like this. "I'm trying to get back to the way I was," I admitted softly. "I just don't really know if she exists anymore."

Hodge nodded, patting my shoulder. I came to the realization that Hodge was more like a guardian, not a teacher. He took care of his students, laughed with them, made jokes with them and sometimes at them, and treated them with respect. That was a nice quality in a teacher. "Don't you worry, Clary. You'll find yourself again."

I nodded and stood, picking up my pack from the floor and shouldering it gently, trying to avoid the angry bruises.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. S."

Hodge smiled, chuckling softly. "Hodge will never stick, I assume."

I shook my head. "Probably not."

He nodded, looking back at his computer and clicking keys on the keyboard.

I left the classroom and stepped into the empty hallway, heading towards my locker. I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. Something about being in school when there were no kids to walk around me gave me the heeby jeebies.

I made it to my locker and dropped my bag, dialing the numbers. The locker popped open and I took a large step back, my hand flying up to my mouth in a gasp. Inside my locker was a large note taped to the inside of the door. It was written in big blocky letter that I didn't recognize.

The message was loud and clear:

"I'LL ALWAYS BE WATCHING YOU."

I took another step back and another and another.

I hit the wall with my back and slid down to the floor, feeling tears wash down over my cheek and my heart thud dangerously loud in my chest. The door to the school opened and slammed and I threw my head into my arms, shielding my body from was I presumed was Sebastian's wrath.

"Clary?"

Strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and my head jerked up to see Simon sitting beside me. "What happened?"

I sniffled loudly, burying my face in his neck. "He's not gone, Si. He's not gone."

Simon looked over at my lock and ground his teeth together. "Come on, get up."

He helped me up and grabbed the books from my locker, slamming it shut and picking up my back pack. "What are you doing?" I asked, confused. "Aren't you going to take it?"

"No," he told me simply. "I'm going to call the police and have them take it. I don't want to touch it."

I nodded, stepping up beside him. He put his arm lightly around my shoulder and squeezed. "It'll be okay. He's not going to come anywhere near you, I promise."

"He got into my locker, though, Simon. He was in school, walking around everybody and nobody noticed."

I walked with my head down through the doors and out of the school to my car. "I'll drive," Simon told me.

I gave him the keys and walked around to the passenger door. He threw my bag into the back and started the ignition.

Simon just sat there, staring forward, a frown marring his handsome features. "Simon?"

He glanced over at me and offered a small smile. "Let's go."

With that, he threw the car into reverse and backed out of the spot, revving the engine and speeding out of school.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To the Lightwoods."

I nodded, closing my eyes and leaning my head against the cold window. Izzy, Jace, and Alec would help. They always did.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it =] ! **


	13. Chapter 13

Jace was in the living room when we opened the door to the Lightwood's home. He was bundled on the couch in a large blanket, sipping soup from a bowl. The T.V. was on, flashing some sort of infomercial that no one really wanted to buy from. Izzy sat in the recliner opposite Jace, her head leaning back with earphones plugged into her ears.

They both looked up as we walked in the door. "Hey guys," I managed, shuffling to sit on the couch by Jace.

He put his bowl down and turned to look at me, checking my bruises. "You've been crying."

Jace's eyes narrowed as mine widened. I nodded, turning my head to look at the ground. His fingers pushed my chin back up so I was gazing into his eyes, his hands locked around my cheeks making it so I couldn't look away.

"Why were you crying?" he asked softly, his fingers doing some sort of massage thing in my hair.

I blinked furiously, not wanting the tears to fall again. "Mr. S told me that Sebastian was pulled out of school but that he's missing from the police. They searched his house but he's gone."

Jace nodded, wiping a stray tear from my face and letting go of my cheeks.

"Clary." Simon didn't say anything else, just my name.

Jace's eyes snapped to mine and he looked down at me, his eyebrow quirking. "Anything else?"

I nodded, feeling the shakes begin to start in my legs and hands. Jace noticed too and he sat closer, wrapping his arm and the blanket around my shoulders. "What happened?"

"Well, when I – I –," I started to really shake, my shoulders feeling like there was an earthquake. "I opened my locker after school and I was all alone because everyone has gone home and I was still in Mr. S's room and so when I got to my locker I thought someone was watching me and I opened it and there was a note taped to the door that said 'I'll always be watching you'."

I took a breath, the tears streaming down my face as I shook in fear. I could feel Jace's arm tense and release, his attempt to restrain his anger.

"Did you see him?" he asked quietly, his fingers stroking the skin on my shoulder.

I shook my head, standing up quickly. "I have to get home."

I walked to the door, out of it, and to my car where my stuff was in the backseat. Simon had left the keys in the ignition without leaving the car on; probably knowing I'd need to bolt. He knew I wasn't used to having to lean on someone especially Jace.

I sat in the car and turned it on, peeling out of the driveway just in time to see Jace run to the door and watch me drive to the opposite end of the neighborhood. I knew he'd be back to my place in a few hours, so I didn't bother texting him to apologize for leaving.

I got home and walked in the door and my mother was there instantaneously. "How was your day? Why are you crying?"

Just like mom, never let me get a word in. "It was fine, I'm just stressed mom."

She nodded, rubbing away a stray tear. "Would you like a snack? I can bring it up to you if you want to do some homework."

I shook my head, looking up the stairs. "I'm just going to go take a nap or something."

I could tell she was watching me sadly as I walked up the stairs.

I dropped my thing to the floor and crawled gently onto my bed. It might have been three weeks later, but the bruises were still screaming with rage every time I sat or moved.

I laid my head on my pillow and shut my eyes, cutting off the world.

* * *

I woke up some hours later to a dark bedroom. I was incredibly comfortable, unlike how I had been because of the bruises. It felt like my bed was breathing, radiating warmth and protection.

All happy thoughts fled when I realized that my BED wasn't breathing, but whatever I was lying on was. I tensed, feeling my muscles go rigid and my breathing begin to labor.

"Clary, it's just me."

Jace.

I breathed out a large sigh of relief, sinking into Jace's warmth. "Scared the shit out of me, Lightwood."

Jace laughed softly, playing with the ends of my hair. "I noticed, Fray."

Ever since the incident, Jace had taken to touching me. It didn't really matter what it was, touching my hair, my shoulder, my fingers, anything. It was as if he had to touch me to make sure I was fine and really there.

It scared me that I didn't mind.

"How'd you sleep?"

I shrugged, resting my cheek on his chest over his heartbeat. "Why did you come? You're sick."

This time he shrugged, mimicking me. "Felt like it."

I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"So really, how did you sleep?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Same as ever."

Nightmares. Every minute I was asleep I had nightmares. Of dark shadows with flowing black eyes. Of hard hands wrapping around my neck. The littlest things that made it nearly impossible to feel rested come morning.

"The nightmares?" Jace wondered quietly.

"They're still there."

"Is that all I'm gonna get?"

I sighed harshly, rolling off of his chest and lying facing the other direction. I didn't like to talk about my nightmares. "I don't like to talk about them, Jace."

I could feel him move, feel his presence directly behind me. "I know, but you need to talk about them."

I scoffed, feeling the anger bubble up inside me. I still hadn't had time to be mad about what happened. All I ever was was afraid. Or sad. Or a painful mixture of both.

"So because you were the one who rescued me you think you're suddenly a shrink? Have you forgotten the last decade, Jace? I haven't."

Jace was silent, his breath coming in silent pants. He didn't say anything, just laid there without speaking.

"You think just because you reappeared right before it happened you have some godly right to coddle me? What does that get you? The satisfaction that I let you back in because you're Jace Lightwood? Well sorry, I won't break for you."

We were silent for what felt like an eternity, the anger seeping of me and leaving me tired and weak. I felt the tears soaking into my pillow, sobs wanting to break through my lungs and out of my lips. I was quaking with the silent wracks when I felt Jace's arm wrap lightly around my injured torso and pull me back into his embrace.

"Shh," he soothed, kissing my hair. "It's okay to be mad, Clary."

I sobbed aloud, feeling the painful outburst in my ribs. I kept sobbing, feeling like a broken china doll.

Jace stayed, whispering comforting words into my ear and letting me know he wasn't going anywhere. "I'm right here, Clary. I'm not going anywhere."

I sunk back into him, feeling this wall wrap around us. I knew that Jace wouldn't let Sebastian hurt me ever again. He wouldn't let him near me as long as he was around.

"Thank you," I breathed, feeling my eyes shut on their own accord. The blanket wrapped around us and Jace stuck his nose in my neck, taking a deep breath. "Please don't leave me."

He sighed, tightening his grip. "I'll be here when you wake up and whenever you need me."

I nodded, burying my face into my pillow.

As I drifted off to sleep, I could have sworn that I felt Jace kiss the back of my neck softly, but I couldn't have been sure.

All I knew was that throughout the night, I had no nightmares.

Not a single one.

* * *

**I'm back! I graduated two nights ago and managed to sleep ALL yesterday! I know it's been a while and some of you are probably wondering where I've gone to but I'm back : ]**

**I hope you liked it! Let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

It was fall, now. The leaves were beginning to turn gold and the streets of New York were beginning to bustle with tourists and sight seers. Sweaters were a must and you could spy the occasional scarf or two. Fall break had been the previous week. It had been a really hard week.

The Lightwood's had booked a family vacation for the kids and them, leaving their house empty for the period of days we were all free from school. I was beginning to fear that I had grown way too attached to Jace's presence.

"Good morning class!" Mr. S said as he strode into the classroom, slamming the door behind him. "I hope you all had a nice fall break, but now that we're back, there's going to be harder assignments."

The entire class groaned.

"Now, now," he placated us. "It's not like I'm just going to let you guys do it on your own. This is your senior year, people. You're starting to realize that we weren't kidding all these years when we said it would be your hardest. You'll need to work very hard to keep up with the pace, but don't forget, this is the year for you to have fun and enjoy yourselves."

I glanced back at Jace, who still sat in his original seat, and made a face. He grinned, showing me his perfect teeth.

I turned back around to face Mr. S, swatting my hair away from my neck and onto my back. The action made my wrist twinge in protest, being nearly broken from my fight with Sebastian. It was still bruised underneath the skin on the muscle, but overall, I was healing pretty well.

All my cracked ribs were healed or finishing up healing, as were the rest of my bruises. My black eyes were completely gone, no yellowish coloring to my face any longer.

Things had almost gone completely back to normal.

Aside from Sebastian still being missing.

I hadn't gotten anymore anonymous messages since the first, which put the police at ease, but not me. I was still jumpy, constantly looking around at the shadows that seemed to hide behind every corner.

There had been no random sightings or creepy things that go bump in the night, but I was never fully okay. Small things would make me jump or scream.

I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever be the same way that I was before.

At the end of English, Jace walked up beside me, ready to walk me to my next class. A nice little habit he'd picked up recently.

Izzy stood on my other side, nicely bronzed from their time spent in some Tropical paradise. "You're looking lovely," I snarled, shouldering my pack and stepping out into the hallway. "You're both poster children for the severely under-tanned."

Izzy picked at her cuticles and looked down at me. "You're looking…" she looked me up and down, but I could definitely detect humor in her black eyes. "Pale."

I made a shocked expression. "Pale? Me? No. Way."

Jace laughed from behind us, watching with an amused expression. "You females, always growling at each other, sharpening your claws."

I rolled my eyes and kicked up the pace, trying to ditch them outside of my Psychology class. "You two will need to go to your classes," I told them, stopping in the doorway. "I need to learn…psychological…stuff."

Izzy grinned and shook out her gorgeous waterfall of hair, sauntering down the hallway. Jace leaned down to look into my eyes. "You good?"

I nodded, raising my brows. "I'm just wanting this day to be over, ya know?"

He smiled, pursing his lips. "Got any plans for after school?"

I made a strange face. "Well, first, I was thinking of going home. Then, and I don't mean to make myself sound crazy, but I was going to do my homework. Then, and oh my gosh THEN, I was going to eat dinner with my mom. Wanna hear the best part? After that," I leaned forward, quirking my finger as if I was going to tell him a secret. "I was thinking of going to bed. Damn, how's that for a crazy teenager filled day?"

Jace shook his head, laughter lighting up his golden eyes. "If you keep up with this crazy out of control behavior, I might just need to tell your mom you need some help."

The warning bell rang and I stepped back, into the classroom. "Thanks for walking me to class, Jace."

He nodded, looking down the hallway to his class. "I'll be here after, too. See you."

I waved at his retreating back before the late bell rang. I turned into the class and sat at my seat, ready for the period to begin.

* * *

The ending bell rang to signal the end of the school day and every kid in the class all but ran from the room. The teacher sighed with amusement as I walked past him out of the door and down the hall.

At my locker, I dropped my pack on the ground and started to dig thru it to get what I needed out. There were so many books in my pack that I was beginning to wonder if I'd even opened any of them.

A shadow crossed over me and stood above me, making my heartbeat kick. I glanced up, seeing that it was only Simon.

"Hey, Simon."

He waved silently, looking at his phone. "Who ya textin'?" I tried to peer into the screen, but he had a height advantage.

"Maia," was his curt reply.

I nodded, pursing my lips at him. "You guys have been talking a lot lately."

He glanced at me, waving me off. "You're thinking too deeply with this one, Red."

"No, no I don't think I am," I argued, laughing.

My locker opened with a spring and I set my things inside, slamming the door. Jace stepped up behind Simon and I smiled. "Hey."

He smiled back, looking around. "You guys seen Iz?"

"I'm right here," she interjected, stopping to stand right beside me.

I looked at our fun little group, shocked to realize how much we'd all changed. Simon, texting a girl that wasn't his mom. Or me.

Jace, who wasn't making some small asinine joke and Izzy who wasn't laughing along with him.

Sebastian not prowling the hallways, looking for new prey.

Stupid prey.

Like I had been.

I shook my head, blinking my eyes to clear the image if his shark like prowl.

"You okay?" Izzy asked, whispering in my ear.

I nodded with a small smile. "Just kind of lost myself for a second."

She bumped her shoulder to mine, making my heart ache for our lost times. "Let's go, guys."

We all walked out of the building, Izzy walking to where her car was parked and Simon to where mine was parked. Jace and I stood on the steps to the school watching the people walk around us. I guess we were both looking for the same person. But we weren't going to find him.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, looking at my toes. Why was I suddenly nervous?

"Yeah, you will. Want me to come over tonight to help with homework or something?"

I gave him the eyebrow and started to walk off towards my own car. "You're a hoot, Lightwood. I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

* * *

I dropped Simon off at home and drove to mine, pulling the car into the driveway. There was a car parked there that I didn't recognize, a license plate from states away. I walked past it warily, looking for a shadow in the driver's seat. But I didn't see one. Whoever was driving the car was in the house.

I walked up to the door and quietly put the key in the lock, my heart hammering in my chest. Why was I nervous again?

No one had seen Sebastian for months now. He had completely disappeared. Aline had dropped out of our school, opting to become homeschooled. They had moved out of the neighborhood and no one had any idea where it was that they moved to.

So why was I walking into my home like there was something to fear?

The key clicked in the lock at the door swung open, revealing an empty foyer and nothing out of place. I walked in quietly, not shutting the door. I dropped my backpack on the floor underneath the glass entry table, placing my keys lightly on the glass.

"Hello?" I called out.

No answer.

I tiptoed into the kitchen, not really knowing what it was that I was expecting. The kitchen was empty except for the coffee pot, which was spitting out fresh made coffee.

No one home but fresh coffee?

The hairs on the back of my neck began to rise. I walked carefully over to the cutting block where there were knives in the wooden holder. I slid one from its sheath and spun around, looking through the glass door to the back yard. Nothing.

I stepped through the empty doorway that led into the dining room, looking for any sign of distress. Nothing out of place in there, either.

I backtracked, looking in the all the rooms that were downstairs. There was not a single thing out of place. There seemed to be nothing wrong. Aside from the ghost coffee, the downstairs was clean.

I carried the knife back through the kitchen and to the front door to shut it. I got to the foyer before what I was seeing seemed to process.

The front door was closed.

And locked.

"Hello, Clarissa."

I swear my heart stopped. I swear it did. I turned around slowly, hiding the knife behind my forearm.

"Hello, Sebastian."

Sebastian grinned at me, his teeth the same blinding shade of white that they always had been.

He was clean, unlike the images I had been picturing of him walking barefoot down the side of the road, covered in the dirt he hated so passionately.

"You're looking well," I managed to squeeze thru my frozen lips.

He smirked, stepping closer. "I've been blessed with exceedingly handsome good looks, what can I say?"

He smile looked more like a feral smirk.

"You know that they're looking for you, right?" I stepped backwards every time he took a step closer, trying desperately to get to the locked door. "How'd you get in here?"

Seb shook his head, his longer black hair falling into his eyes. "Mommy left the back door open when she went out to the grocery. You see, Clare bear, when I left you that message, I wasn't kidding. I will ALWAYS be watching you. There isn't a single thing that can stop me."

"Aw, because I'm the one that got away?"

His eyes fell, glowing evilly. "Don't flatter yourself, bitch."

I shifted the knife, feeling it dig slightly into the skin of my arm and draw a bead of blood. "I rarely do."

Seb took another step forward and I took a step back. My back hit the wall and it felt like all the breath in my lungs seeped through my pores. I was trapped.

Again.

He was continuing to come closer to me, getting nearer and nearer with each step that he took. His shoes made no noise as he walked across the linoleum floors. No scuff marks, no foot sounds. It was like he was a vampire and I was his small virgin prey.

Well, to hell with that.

I swung out with my arm, the knife digging forcefully into the front of his shirt. He flew backwards, his lower back hitting the island in the middle of the kitchen. I ran, fleeing from the room and towards the front door. I hit it with a thud and began to back up to unlock it when his body crashed into mine, making the knob dig painfully into my stomach, making my ribs hurt.

I kicked out, feeling a connection with a resounding crack. I could hear him wheezing, the breath coming in short pants and then finally large pants as he tried to get the air in thru the pain. "I'm going to kill you for that."

He lunged for me as I lunged out of the door I dragged open. Mom was coming up the steps, eyeing the car with the same expression I had when I walked up. "Mom, run!"

She looked at me and her eyes widened, the color fleeing from her face. "Clary, what- ?"

I grabbed her wrist, hearing the groceries crash to the ground. I ran with her to the cars, running to stand in the middle of the road where everyone could see us from their windows.

Sebastian limped out of the door, blood dripping from his face, arm, chest, and various other places. Mom gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

Our neighbors ran to us, the older man glancing back as Sebastian car roared to life. "Are you two okay?" he asked frantically, checking us over for injuries.

"She's fine, I'm fine," I batted him away, watching Sebastian's car speed down the street and out of the neighborhood.

Mom grabbed my wrists. The knife fell from my hands, blood covering both the handles and the blade. My entire palm was cut, a large slash cutting into the skin. "Ow," I hissed, pulling the injured hand into my chest. "I'm fine, Mom."

The man's wife ran into the street and motioned for us to walk to her house. "I called the police," she informed us, looking over both of us for injuries.

She glanced at my hand and paled, running to find towels. "I'm fine, really," I tried to tell them.

After a few minutes, police cars began to filter into the neighbor's driveway and our own. Cops ran from the cars, running through our front door to check out the damage left behind.

I wasn't entirely sure as to what they would find, but I knew it wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

What surprised me the most was how I was angry and not scared. Sure, a little fear was trying to weasel its way into my head, but I was mostly pissed off at Sebastian for breaking into my sanctuary. My home.

"Clary!"

I heard the scream just as the door was thrown open, Jace's silhouette standing in the doorway. "Hey," I managed meekly.

He engulfed me in a large hug, crushing me in his embrace. "I'm sorry. So sorry," he kept repeating, rubbing soothing circles on my back. "I promised. I promised."

I shushed him, pulling back. I pushed his hair behind his ears and rubbed the lines on his forehead. "You did promise, but that doesn't matter. Because you couldn't have known."

"Yes, but I should have been here. I should have BEEN here, Clare." He threw his arms around me again and I felt him shaking through his embrace.

I let him hang on to me; I knew what he was feeling.

"It'll be okay," I told him, rubbing his shoulders with my uninjured hand. "It'll all be okay."

* * *

**Dang, sooner than even _I_ expected! Hope you liked it =]**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dang it's been a while! I've had a lot going on lately! I went to North Carolina for my cousin's graduation and for our joint Grad parties, then to my new school for the orientation. Busy busy busy! I'm excited to get the show back on the road with this! Enjoy!**

**Oh, quick question. I can't decide if I want to add picture of who I want to be the characters. I have a few celebrity's in mind as to who I wouldn't mind seeing in my story, but I don't know if you'd like to see them. Just give me a holler and I'll add them to my profile!**

* * *

Two weeks after Sebastian broke into my house and I felt fine. I wasn't shaky, I wasn't scared, sad, crying, or anything. All I felt was anger…and then peace. I didn't know why, I couldn't explain it. I just felt like Sebastian would stumble upon a bigger person who could do some real damage.

For the first week, Jace hadn't left my side. Not unless I was going to the bathroom. He slept on my bedroom floor every night, I drove both Simon and him to school, and both home, and so on. I was never alone. If it wasn't Jace, it was Simon, Izzy, or Maia.

I'm sure Alec would have been there to help, but he was doing things for his college that he couldn't afford to miss.

Things finally took a turn for the better when the police called and informed us that Sebastian's car was found at a hotel, all of his belongings in one of the rooms. I breathed a sigh of relief at that, but couldn't really exhale. They hadn't found HIM. Just his things.

He'd probably just gone out only to return to cops.

They still hadn't found HIM.

It was now the end of the second week, five days after the police found his things. Coincidentally, it was also the day before Halloween, which meant the annual Halloween Masquerade Dance.

I practically had to beg Jace to let me go. He was too worried about losing me in the crowd and having Sebastian show up. But I mean really, would Seb really risk showing up where I knew there were going to be police trolling?

I think not. Not even HE is that stupid.

It was Friday afternoon and Maia was over, as well as Izzy. We were all getting ready for the dance, donning our respective costumes and matching masks.

Isabelle was dressed as a Succubus, not surprisingly. She was in a skintight red dress, the fabric looking like silk. It ended well above mid thigh and had slits that cut almost to her hips. The front cut low, showing quite a bit of cleavage, but not enough to get her in trouble. Her raven hair was up, accentuating her long swan like neck. The pins were encrusted with diamonds and made her hair sparkle as if it were strung with silver.

The mask she wore was gold, making the hidden gold strands in her dress pop. Her eyes were done heavily, creating an eerie mysterious gleam. Her lips were painted a deep crimson. Lastly, she had thigh high black leather boots, the heels stiletto.

Izzy looked kickass and devastatingly gorgeous.

Maia decided to take a different route, being her normal somewhat shy self. She was dressed as a wolf, but more feminine. Her outfit was a deep brown with gray specks, creating the illusion of fur, but not gross mangy fur.

There was a skirt, ending just above her knees and coming in, accentuating her hips. Her skirt had slits as well, ending just an inch up from the end of the skirt. The top was a long sleeved, sort of tight shirt. The sleeves were longer than her arms, fraying out and belling at her wrists. The neckline was cut deep, just short of her breasts. Her hair was flattened and piled precariously on the very top of her head, held with black pins. Her makeup was subtle, attempting to not take away from the caramel color of her skin and the pink of her lips.

The mask she wore was light gray and came out in points at the corners. She wore medium pumps, making her just a little taller than normal.

Maia always looked beautiful, but she seemed totally comfortable in her skin.

Lastly, I looked at myself in the mirror on the back of my bedroom door. It had taken days for me to decide what I wanted to go to the dance as, but Izzy and Maia had helped me find what thought would fit.

We all thought it appropriate that I be a sexy fairy.

I was in a dark green dress made of silk. It was skin tight, ending very high on my thighs. The arms were short sleeved and capped, coming in as a poof. On top of the dress was a very light green netted gown. The bottom ended at my knees, giving the illusion that the dress itself was longer than it was. The arms came down to my wrists and cinched, capping off at my hands.

The neckline was plunging, showing off a little of the cleavage that I had. I was wearing a borrowed amulet from Izzy around my neck, a beautiful purple color. My hair was up as well, pinned with purple bobby pins to the top of my head, small tendrils escaping to lie against my neck.

I wore no makeup aside from black mascara, black liquid eyeliner coming out to a point, and pink lip gloss. The mask I wore was dark purple with golden sparkles encrusted all over. It made my emerald eyes sparkle mischievously. I wore matching purple knee high boots that came down at a point at the toe and had a sharp heel. The shoes made me at least three inches taller than my normal short height.

When we were done getting ready, the three of us stood together at the big mirror over my dresser and stared, not recognizing ourselves.

The bandages over my hand made it obvious who I was, but other than that, we looked completely stunning and different.

"So," Izzy began, a smile gracing her lips. "Who's ready?"

Maia and I both smiled, grabbing our matching handbags and leaving the room, making out way downstairs where our dates were waiting.

We all stepped down the stairs and into the living room where the guys were waiting and stared open mouthed at what was before us.

My date, Jace not surprisingly, was a vampire. He wore black pressed pants, a black buttoned shirt, and a black cape. The only pop of color on him was his blood red mask and matching tie. He smiled at me, his teeth gleaming against the darkness of his attire. He stepped forward, clasping my hand in his and twirling me around. "You look wonderful," he whispered, his eyes raking over my dress, the gold turning a dark caramel.

I shuddered, a new feeling coming alive in my chest.

"As do you," I replied, feeling my mouth go dry.

Maia stepped up to a stunned Simon whose mouth hung open. He looked down at her outfit and a blush appeared on his cheeks. "You look…" he sputtered, shaking his head.

Maia giggled, looking him up and down. Simon was dressed as his interpretation of a sexy devil. He was in black slacks and a crimson button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to show off his forearms. The cape he wore was black, the opposite of Jace. His mask was black, making his black eyes blend against the material, but pop against his fair skin.

"You look very dashing," Maia told Simon, smoothing her hand over the lap of his cape.

He smiled down at her and blushed again. "You look beautiful, Maia."

Izzy rolled her eyes at us, but you could tell she was happy by the look in her rolling eyes. She looked at her brother Alec, standing quietly in the corner. He was dressed as a warlock, attire all navy blue, but his cape was a dark green, the end billowing out against the floor. His mask matched the green of his cape and the tie he wore did as well. "You look nice, Alec, very sophisticated."

Alec smiled at his sister, moving towards her. "Looks like we're the only dateless ones here, Sis."

He held his arm out to her and she snaked hers thru it, standing beside him. "I don't intend to leave the evening alone, Brother."

Alec grimaced but shrugged. "I'm grossed out, but not shocked. I didn't plan on it either."

Izzy shot him a surprised laugh, shaking her head. "Oh my, was that a joke I just heard come from you, king of the Stone Age?"

Alec shook his head with silent laughter and nudged her. "It happens from time to time." He looked at the rest of the group and nodded. "I think we should all go now, we don't want to be late."

Izzy shook her head as well. "My brother the Point Man."

We all nodded and left through the front door and going to our cars. "Mm mm," Jace whispered in my ear, steering me away from my small car. "I thought we'd take mine for a change."

Jace and I walked over to his car, the black charger he was SO proud of, and he opened the door for me. I sat quietly in the seat, pulling my knees together and looked at all the gadgets.

He pulled his own door open and slid into the seat, closing the door with a small click. "Excited?"

I sighed, looking down at my hands in my lap. The white hospital bandage stuck out against the green fabric of my dress and I smiled sadly. "Yes."

Jace also looked down at the hands in my lap and grasped them with one of his. "Don't be afraid, Clare."

"I'm not," I told him, shaking my head. I wasn't, that was the truth. "I'm just…I'm angry he managed to make every occasion so…so…"

"So about him…?"

I looked over at Jace and nodded. "No matter what day, what time, what place, he's always…in the back of my mind. Like a damn plague or something."

Jace nodded back, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the top of my hand. "You know the one good thing he did, though?"

I looked at his perplexed, not really believing his seriousness. "What?"

He looked down at our clasped hands and back into my eyes. "He brought us together."

My throat clogged and tears stung the back of my eyes. "That's - ,"

A tear fell from my eye and soaked into the material of my mask. "– so true."

Jace smiled and he leaned forward. Time seemed to slow and the world around us blurred. My eyes widened and I could feel myself leaning in as well, almost on its own accord.

My eyes closed at the last second, just as his did. Our lips touched softly and it was as if fireworks went off behind my closed eye lids. His moved ever so slowly across mine, pulling me into a trance where all I could feel were his lips on mine. Jace's head tilted and his breath sucked me in where I felt comfort and nothing but warmth. His hands came up to frame my cheeks and he pulled me slightly over the consol of the car, one hand leaving my cheek to wrap around the back of my neck.

My body was vibrating, my cheeks and neck on fire from his touch. The kiss was so soft and sweet that it felt like I was dreaming, not really believing what was happening.

After what felt hours but couldn't have been more than a few seconds, he set be back in my seat and leaned his forehead against mine, breathing heavily. His eyes opened just as mine did and his golden orbs stared into mine with fire, a smile beginning to form on his lips. Not a smirk, but a grin, but a genuine smile. And that's when I felt it.

I was falling in love with Jace.

Hell, who was I kidding.

I WAS in love with Jace.

Always had been.

"Ready to go?" he asked, voice hoarse.

I blinked slowly, feeling his hand rubbing the base of my neck, the other still holding onto my cheek as if he were anchoring me to the ground with his touch.

I smiled and nodded, closing my eyes again. "Yes," I whispered, leaning my cheek into his touch.

He chuckled quietly and pecked me on the lips gently, pulling back and letting go of me. He started the car and put it in gear, reaching over to hold onto my hand as he drove us to school for what would be the best night of our lives.

* * *

**Okay guys, I'm sitting here smiling my ass off, not really patient enough to sit and here what you have to say. So please, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was so fun to think of the outfits in my head. I don't have accompanying pictures because the outfits are from my own imagination. And if I were capable, but I'm not, I would draw pictures to go with it. **

**But alas, my talent is writing =]**

**Until the next update, love to all the faithful readers and the occasional silent readers, you guys keep me sane.**

**~Ari**


	16. Chapter 16

Sebastian watched the group of teens leave Clary's house, all going to their cars, driving off. He sat in his new stolen car, the black Chevy Tahoe he jacked from one of the car lots near the hotel he'd abandoned. The police had traced his information, finding his hideout and the car he'd taken from his uncle.

Aline had contacted him, being the only person who knew his whereabouts. He knew he could trust her. She was family.

His wound had healed after only two weeks, giving him an advantage to his plans.

Clary wasn't going to get away from his so easily next time.

Sebastian had it all planned perfectly. He had demanded that Aline take him as her date to the Halloween Dance, saying he was her new boyfriend from out of the country. He wouldn't speak and would have a full face mask, only his eyes showing.

What he knew of Jace was that he was going as a vampire, how special would it be to go as a vampire hunter.

Give his old friend something new to cry about.

From what he'd gathered over the weeks, Jace had been protecting Clary, never leaving her side, even at night.

And from what he'd seen in the car this evening, he'd even gotten into her pants. What was so special about him that she let him be her boyfriend? What was so wrong with Sebastian?

Seb hit the steering wheel, a roar tearing out of his throat. He was the one who got the girls. Jace got the leftovers. That's how it had always been.

And how it would always be.

Aline's car glided to a stop out of the corner of his eye, her body slinking from behind the wheel and across the lawn, into his car.

She was dressed as a cat, or, what her idea of a cat was. Her outfit would probably cause a lot of commotion with the chaperones, but what was she if she wasn't causing a havoc?

"You look beautiful, cousin," Sebastian told her, shifting his car into gear and following far behind the others.

Aline purred from the passenger seat and sat back, her legs crossing in the open space. "When are you going to let the cousin thing go, Seb? You know you're adopted, why can't we be together?"

Seb's lip curled in disgust. Ever since they reached puberty and Aline became aware of their situation, she'd been all over him. "Because as far as I'm concerned you're my cousin only."

She pouted and sat back, huffing. "Fine, but since you're my date, you have to hold my hand and put your arm around me. Act like a real boyfriend."

Seb's spine shuddered with revulsion. "Fine," he ground out between clenched teeth. "But no -," he choked. "- kissing."

Aline huffed again. "Fine, no kissing."

She turned to look out the window and grinned, one eyebrow rising in deceit. _Tonight_, she thought.

Seb thought over the plan as they drove to school, miles behind the group in front of them. They didn't know he was back or in a different car, but all he needed was one of them getting suspicious and telling a cop they were worried.

Fucking children, they were.

The plan was that he would sneak in as Aline's boyfriend, weaving through the crowd undetected. He'd watch Clary from afar, measuring her every move.

Finally, and it would happen eventually, she'd go off to the bathroom. Since no guy would step foot in a high school girl's bathroom, either Izzy or Maia would accompany her, giving him leverage in fighting.

He'd knock whoever it was out cold and overpower Clary, knocking her unconscious and escaping to his car.

Then, when he finally had her alone, he'd take what was his.

What was ALWAYS his.

* * *

**A bit of a filler, but it fills you in nonetheless, ya?**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Ari**


	17. Chapter 17

**Playlist:**

**If I Die Young - The Band Perry  
****Defying Gravity – Wicked  
When I Look At You – Miley Cyrus  
Stop – Spice Girls  
Blow – Ke$ha**

* * *

The parking lot outside of school was packed with cars. The six of us parked and walked to the front door of school, another group of students crowding behind us. We were escorted through the empty blackened hallways, deserted from the lack of classes. Chaperones led us under a glowing archway into the gymnasium and set us free, allowing us to meander throughout the room.

Ropes upon ropes of Christmas lights were strung about the room, creating a glowing ambiance that felt like a true masquerade ball. Jace wrapped his arm around mine and led me to an empty table, our friends following behind us. The table has a gold cloth laid over the top, a small antique gaslight as the centerpiece.

"This is…" Maia looked around stupefied, no words coming to her mind.

Isabelle couldn't help was stare with awe at the decorations around the room. "It's magical," she whispered.

I nodded, looking at the couples on the dance floor that were swaying softly to the music. The atmosphere was peaceful, casting a hopeful glow upon the evening. "I'm going to go get us something to drink, okay?" Jace asked quietly into my ear.

I nodded and smiled, turning to talk to Maia who has sat down beside me. "I feel like we're just…regular teenagers right now," I laughed lightly, shaking my head. "Like nothing has happened."

Maia nodded, a smile creasing the corners of her chocolate eyes. "I know what you mean."

I gazed wistfully at the people dancing. It felt so normal to be enjoying myself, having a great time with my friends. It was as if all the years of pain I felt towards Jace and the rest never happened. I caught a glimpse of Maia texting someone out of the corner of my eye and I turned to look at her. "Someone special?" I asked quietly.

I knew that Simon had a monster sized crush on Maia, but sometimes I wondered if her tough girl exterior would break his heart. Maia's eyes flew to mine and she quickly snapped her phone shut. "Not really, no."

My smile faltered for the merest of seconds before I shrugged and looked away in search of Jace. It wasn't my business to pry, anyways.

Jace reappeared with two paper cups full of red punch, handing one to me and sitting in the chair he had earlier vacated. "Anything happen?"

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of the drink. "Well, now that you ask, Sebastian secretly snuck into the dance, killed me, and you're really talking to my ghost."

Jace just stared at me with an unreadable expression before cocking an eyebrow and taking a gulp from his drink. "Now there's that sense of humor I was DYING to be reacquainted with."

"Oh Jace," I smoothed my hand down his arm. "You can make jokes but I can't?"

"Not that kind of joke," he sulked, looking off into the corner.

"You're kidding me, right?"

He whipped his head in my direction, his eyes probing mine. "No, I'm not."

"Jace," I ground out between clenched teeth. "It was a joke. If you don't think it's funny, just give a pity laugh or if that fails, don't laugh and ignore it. But don't patronize me like I'm a child."

"You're joking about something that you shouldn't joke about, Clary!" he shouted, drawing the attention of our table to us.

Isabelle and Alec wore identical expressions of confusion while Maia's eyes held something I couldn't comprehend. Simon's usual expression was annoyed, a special look just meant for Jace.

"Something we should discuss, guys?" Alec asked politely.

"No," Jace snapped.

"Ah, there's the old Jace, treating people like shit," Isabelle muttered.

I sucked in a startled breath and turned quickly to look at Jace. His face dropped and his eyes held no emotion. "What are you saying, Iz?"

"I'm saying that just because you can't take a joke that was clearly sarcastic, it doesn't mean you should attempt to ruin a fun night. We've not been here for more than 15 minutes and you're already picking a fight with two people. Three counting me. Grow up. Clary wants to make a joke, she can make a joke. None of us should make a joke considering it has nothing to do with us, but her making the joke is a way to show that she's grown past it a little. Get over it."

She stood suddenly, spinning on her stiletto heel and walking gracefully across the gym towards a group of boys.

Suddenly, Mr. S was at the table. He was dressed as a sorcerer, all of his clothing black, clothing, cape, and mask. He looked very handsome. "How's the group doing?"

Jace chose that moment to spring from the table and stalk off in some unintelligible direction. Maia and Simon got up from the table to dance and Alec rose to talk to some friends he had in our grade.

"Good, I see?" Mr. S asked sarcastically, taking the seat that Maia had left empty.

I shook my head in shocked silence, not really understanding what had just happened. "I don't have words."

He nodded sympathetically, gently patting my hand. "Did something happen? You and Jace seemed to be getting along better."

I nodded then shook my head, not really knowing what I was answering. "Something did happen; I just don't know what exactly. And yeah, we're getting along a lot better…or at least I thought we were."

Mr. S looked in the direction Jace had walked off in and then looked back to me. "I'm sure he'll be back as soon as he cools down."

There was a large bang, a shrill scream, and a horde of crying girls came rushing toward us, large red splotches on their dresses. "Looks like the punch bowl fell."

"Again," I mumbled, speaking of the occurrence that happened at nearly every dance.

He ran off towards the mess, leaving me alone at the table. I spotted Aline walk in the door with a tall guy dressed in black, his entire face cloaked by a plastic mask. The way he walked tugged at my memory for a moment, but I shrugged it off. Guys all walked the same.

She came towards me, slinking like the cat she was dressed as. "Hello, Clary."

I nodded politely, but made no effort to smile. "Aline."

The man beside her stared down at me with black eyes. I couldn't read anything from him, nothing special. The couple walked to one of the back tables and sat, beginning to chat while Aline affectionately rubbed his arm.

It struck me as odd that I was sitting at the table all by myself when minutes before I had been having a great time, laughing with my friends. Maia and Simon were dancing, Simon a dreamy look on her face, Maia her gaze cast off in the other direction.

I followed her line of sight and landed on Aline and her date.

Why was Maia staring at them?

I searched for Alec and Izzy only to find them talking in the corner, Izzy staring at the dancing couples with a look of wistfulness on her face. Alec was expressionless as he leaned against the brick wall of the gymnasium, surveying the crowd.

The only person I couldn't locate was Jace.

I shrugged, annoyed.

I decided to go to the bathroom and leave the table for someone else to babysit. The walk to the outer hall was treacherous, the heels I was wearing making me teeter a little on small puddles of the spilled punch. I finally reached the door to the hallway and thrust it open, stepping into the clear hallway. The air in the hallway was clear, so I took a deep breath. I wasn't claustrophobic by any means, but a gym full of people could really suck the breath out of you.

I spotted the bathroom and began to walk toward it, the silence being shredded by the clicking of my heels on the tile flooring. The door to the bathroom squeaked open as I pushed forward, breaking the air. It made me jump and all but run into the opposite wall.

That's when I heard it – footsteps.

They were light, as if the person walking was on tiptoe. I eased the door shut and switched off the light, my heart rate accelerating.

I wasn't as scared as I used to be, but that by no means made it not freaky to hear footsteps in an almost lightless hallway.

I eased my way through the bathroom, ending at the last stall and stepping in, closing the door behind me and locking it.

The door to the bathroom opened slowly with the same ear splitting creak. My breath was coming in short pants and I stood very quietly on the toilet seat, my heels making it hard to balance.

The light switched on and I breathed out a silent curse. "Hello?"

I sobbed out a breath of relief and jumped off the seat, throwing open the door. "Maia!"

She looked taken aback by my state and stepped forward. "What? What happened? Are you all right?"

I nodded and walked over to her, throwing my arms around her shoulders and breathing deeply. "I am now. I thought someone was following me and I freaked."

She soothingly patted my back and eased me away from her. "You're fine."

I nodded and took a shaky breath. "Why were you being so quiet when you came in?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. She leaned towards the mirror to reapply her lip gloss, smearing the substance onto her lips delicately.

"You were like…you were tiptoeing. You were so quiet, especially in heels." I was perplexed to say the least.

Maia shook her head and smiled, letting out a small laugh. "So accusatory all of a sudden, Clary. What, having a rough night?"

Her tone had changed from normal to mocking as she clicked her small bag open to reach for her cell phone.

"What – what's going on Maia?" I asked, confused, backing away the slightest bit. "Are you feeling all right?"

She snapped her attention to me mid-text and cocked her head. "Of course I'm feeling all right, Clary."

Her words were clipped but her tone was careless, as if she had no idea what I was talking about.

I moved to walk around her and exit the bathroom when she struck out and hit me in the cheek, causing me to fall to the ground and into the empty stall behind me.

"Ow, shit! What the hell, Maia?" I reached to touch my throbbing cheek and stared at her incredulously, not understanding what was happening.

"You know what, Clary? I'm so tired of you acting like the wounded party. Like your some freaking small animal that everybody has to protect because someone wants to hurt her. I'm SO tired of everyone just LOVING you and wanting to BE with you."

I shook my head, the situation not making a lick of sense. "What are you talking about, Maia?"

She swung her hair around too fast and it toppled off the top of her head, falling to lie around her shoulders. Her face was hidden behind her mask, but her eyes were screaming with rage.

"Just answer me this, Clary: tell me, how do you think Sebastian has known where you'll be? When you'll be alone?"

The door to the bathroom opened once more and I opened my mouth to scream for help, but the shadow that entered was too tall to be a female. He came around the corner and I recognized him as Aline's date.

That's when it hit me.

Aline was homeschooled now. She dropped out. She couldn't go to the dance, let alone bring a creepy date.

Maia smiled as the man stood beside her. He lifted the mask from his face quickly and bent to press a light kiss to Maia's ready lips.

My breath escaped in a whoosh as he looked at me.

"Sebastian?"

Seb smiled at me and dropped the mask to the floor, stepping over it to kneel beside me. "Hello, Clary."

I shook my head in disbelief and turned my astonished gaze on Maia. "You've been feeding him information? Telling him where I am and when I'm alone? Why? Why would you do that?"

I was becoming hysterical. My best friend betrayed me, sold me out to the man who wanted to kill me.

"Because," Maia simply said, looking at her nails and then gazing back at me. "It's about time you stopped getting everything you want and instead get all the things you deserve."

Sebastian's arm reared back and I felt a sharp fire spread throughout my cheek, sending my head to snap against the cold floor.

The last thing I remembered seeing was black and brown eyes laughing as I slipped unconscious.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! Wow, long time no see, right? I've been SUPER busy. I know that's the excuse I always use, and yet, it's still true. I've been buying things for my dorm and whatnot, trying to see my family as much as possible before I leave and they move away, and trolling tumblr for interesting ideas to use on my story. Plus, I seemed to lose my muse for this for a minute or two before I started reading a new fic that sparked some ideas! On Friday, I'll be going to New Orleans on vacation with my brother Josh and won't be back until Monday, but the minute I can, I'll start a new chapter and hopefully get it up.**

**I'll be starting school August 19****th****, and I'm 100% positive that I won't have time to write the weeks before and for at least a month after.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, guys.**

**With love,**

**~Ari**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Long time, I know. This story is sending me into an early crisis, I swear. I'm completely losing inspiration =[ I think I'm going to have maybe two more chapter and then it's over. There might be an epilogue, more than likely.**

**I hope you all have enjoyed this story, I loved writing it.**

* * *

"Jace," Aline whispered, scooting closer to him as he tried to maneuver away from her. "How's your night going?"

Apparently, she had drowned herself in perfume before somehow cramming herself into her cat costume. It stuck to her body like a second skin, showing every imperfection.

"Aline, go away," Jace growled, shouldering her gently to move passed her.

She was hard pressed to follow, practically stepping on my heels as he scanned the tables for Clary. He knew that he had made a mess out of things, just like he always did. Flying off the handle like it was his job. The table they had all been sitting at was empty and panic immediately began to pool in the pit of Jace's stomach.

He glanced sharply from left to right, throwing crazed glances at every green costume and every head of red hair. None of them were Clary. He managed to spot Izzy on the dance floor, her arms thrown over Simon's shoulders as they swayed to the music.

"Guys," he said breathlessly, still looking for Clary. "Where's Clary?"

Isabelle threw a disgusted look over her shoulder and looked back at Simon. "She ran off a few minutes after you did. Probably gone to the bathroom. You're such an ass, Jace."

Jace nodded, looking at the ground angrily. He knew that. "Simon, did you see if she went to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, Maia followed after her," Simon told me, his gaze locking on mine. "I think."

Jace jogged lightly thru the gym and found the side exit that led to the ladies and men's bathrooms. He threw the door open and stepped into the black hallway, unease settling on his spine as he walked the short length to the bathroom.

He made it to the woman's door and slowly pushed it open, looking at the ground so as to not disturb any woman. "Clare?"

There was silence, an eerie silence that seemed as if there had been a presence in the room mere seconds before. Jace stepped all the way in, casually looking thru the entire bathroom before coming to a stop at the stall closest to the door.

From the looks of it, the door had been thrown open so hard that it left a dent and paint on the opposite wall. He stepped closer, peering at the small spot of paint. Then he looked down, and it felt like his entire body went cold.

On the floor was a pool of fresh blood, a small purple bobby pin sitting half in the puddle. He reached down and clasped the small piece of metal, bringing it closer to his eyes. Small emeralds encrusted the pin.

"Oh, god," he coughed. It was Clary's.

He stumbled out of the stall and slammed painfully into the sink, horror clouding his vision as he took in the scene he'd missed before on his initial tour of the room. There were scuff marks all over the white linoleum flooring and three of Clary's pins were next to them.

He turned to the sink, dry heaving. How could he have left her alone? He knew Sebastian would try to hurt her. He turned on the faucet and removed his mask, splashing cold water on his face.

Jace glanced up and his gaze narrowed on the small mask, that wasn't his, sitting before him on the ledge. He grasped it in between his fingers and examined it.

Maia.

He looked around again in confusion. Maia's mask but no Maia. And as far as he knew, Seb could have cared less about the girl.

That's when it hit him:

Her constant sneaking texts. Her sly behavior. Her eagerness to leave Simon on the dance floor just to chase after Clary.

Maia had been in on it from the beginning.

Jace tore out of the bathroom and down the hall, stumbling into the gym and knocking over a table in the process. The entire room went silent, all people glancing at him. Some with annoyance, but most with gentle curiosity.

"Jace?" Izzy called, running to his side, Simon, Alec, and an unknown glittery Asian boy trailing behind. "Jace what is it?"

"Clary," he choked out, his panic setting in full force as he began to breathe harshly. "She's gone. They got her."

"They, who's they?" Alec question intently, getting into Jace's face to shake him. "Jace, who is they?"

"Sebastian." I was breathing too heavy, my vision beginning to cloud. Alec pulled me over to a table and pushed me down onto a stool.

"And who else? You said they," he continued to probe me for answers, the rest of the people including the unknown boy standing behind him.

"And Maia," I groaned out, scrubbing my face with my palms. "Maia was helping him all along."

"No," Simon said angrily, shaking his head. "No, she wasn't. She wouldn't do that. What would it get her, Jace? What?"

"They were together, Simon. Couldn't you tell? The texts? How quickly she caved when Clary wanted to go out with him? She _knew_ he was going to hurt her. That's how he keeps finding her. It was _Maia_!"

Simon stared at Jace in anguish, his face twisting with pain. "No," he whimpered, sitting down on the stool beside Jace in shock.

Izzy sat beside him and grasped his hands with hers, bringing them to sit on her lap as she gazed into his eyes. "You'll be fine, Simon. But right now, we have to find Clary."

The dance had resumed around them, all students and staff members continuing what they were doing. All except for Mr. Starkweather. He came rushing over, his hands on a cell phone. "You say he's got Clary?"

Jace nodded feebly and stared at the floor. "I was suppose to protect her."

"How long ago?" Mr. S continued to question, flipping on his phone.

Jace didn't answer so Izzy stood and went to stand beside him. "Not ten minutes ago, I'm sure."

He nodded and punched in a few numbers. "Hello, police? Yes, this is Mr. Starkweather calling from the senior high school dance. Yes, Clary – yes, yes the girl, yes, she's been taken. Mr. Verlac and - ."

"And Maia," Simon whispered.

Mr. S. looked at him shocked. "And his companion, Maia Gray."

The group was silent as Mr. S talked on his phone and nodded. He shut it and glanced at Jace.

"They're sending police here and down every available highway. They won't get far, son, I promise."

Jace nodded dumbly, his face expressionless.

He'd been an asshole to her and she'd been so mad she'd run off. He couldn't think of the possibilities of what could happen to her. She was so alone with two people who wanted her dead. One of them his ex best friend, and now hers.

He couldn't allow himself to think that his last words to her would be that of anger. He couldn't. Because if he did, he would lose himself, and that's not what Clary needed.

* * *

My head was throbbing from Seb's fist, the ground beneath me vibrating softly. I cracked an eye open and slammed it shut in pain, the action causing an awful burning sensation to be created. The hit that Sebastian had delivered had caused damage, I could tell. I reached up to tenderly touch my skin and found that my forehead was covered in blood. I couldn't open one of my eyes, surely it was black and swollen. I let my head tilt to the side, it came to rest facing out between the two front seats of a tall vehicle, Sebastian behind the wheel.

Maia sat in the passenger seat, a smile on her face. The smile wasn't pleasant, but conniving.

They hadn't noticed I was awake yet, so I laid and listened to their conversation, trying not to cry out in pain as the car flew over bumps in the road.

"That was easier than I expected, baby," Maia cooed, reaching over to lay her hand on Sebastian's upper thigh. "She ran right out and I followed. God, it was flawless. You should have seen her face when she realized I was in on it. Priceless."

Anger glared to life and I glanced my fists, feeling for the first time that my wrists and ankles were tied with ropes, making me motionless. They were cutting off my circulation, making it impossible to move my fingers.

The dress I was wearing was torn in multiple places, the green gauzy overlay ripped off completely, leaving me in the short skin tight satin green material. I felt incredibly exposed.

"For a smart girl," Sebastian began. "She's not that bright."

Maia laughed lightly and squeezed his thigh.

Oh gag me with a fucking spoon.

I shifted again and Maia sharply glanced back at me. "Oh, princess is finally awake."

I managed to catch a glimpse of a sign we were passing, it read that we were nearly on the highway.

"You won't get away with it," I whimpered, feeling like my head was exploding. "They catch you and you won't get away with it."

Maia shrugged and reached down for something in front of her on the floor. She pulled back and revealed a black revolver. "Yeah, maybe," she clicked the safety off and pointed the gun at me. "But you won't be alive to see it."

She shot.

It felt like my side was on fire as I let out a primal cry of pain. I looked down at myself and watched in fascinated horror as blood began to pour from a wound in my side. "Oh, god," I yelled, feeling the pain begin to slowly take over my entire body. "You shot me."

I couldn't believe it. I, Clary Fray, was sitting in the back of a fast moving vehicle that was barreling towards the highway with a gunshot wound to the side.

I was going to die.

And I knew it.


	19. Chapter 19

Sebastian was driving his car at a normal speed, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He knew that there had to be hundreds of cops looking for him at that point, so all he focused on was getting to the hotel just on the other side of New Jersey.

He listened to Clary's cried of pain as they grew fainter and slowly stopped. "Chek her pulse," he demanded Maia to do.

She obliged, leaning over the seat and roughly checking her pulse. "It's faint."

Sebastian nodded and pressed harder on the accelerator, seeing the ramp leading to the highway just starting to begin. He was about to merge onto the lane when he was nearly side swiped off the side of the road.

A cop car, the lights blaring, drove beside him, the passenger point at the road in a signal to pull over. They knew it was him.

He cursed and stomped on the gas, needing to get on the highway. The cop car swerved in front of him and slammed on their breaks. He saw them just in time to slam on his breaks, jerking the wheel to the left to avoid slamming right into them. Another cop car narrowly missed his car and barreled to his right.

Maia was screaming, her high pitched wails annoying the shit out of him. He reached out and slapped her, knocking her head against the window and knocking her unconscious.

"Shit," he growled, looking back at Clary bleeding out in the backseat. "Shit!"

Why could he never win?

His door was thrown open and he was dragged out onto the asphalt. "Sebastian Verlac!" the cop screamed into his face. "You're under arrest!"

One of the cops hit him upside the head with their baton and he blacked out, his head leaning against the side of the car at a sickening angle.

Ldfhsdf

"They've got the car!" Mr. S yelled, coming to stand excitedly beside the kids who were still sitting at the table in the gym, way after the dance ended.

"They've subdued him, and Maia was apparently already unconscious when they found them."

"So she didn't go willingly?" Simon asked, hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," Mr. S said, his face paling. "She shot Clary."

Jace's head whipped up from his position, head between his knees. "What?"

Hodge nodded slowly, his eyes glazing with tears. "We need to get to the hospital as soon as possible."

Lksdfjl;sjf

Jace slammed on the charger's breaks and unclipped his seatbelt in one smooth motion. He jumped from the car and sprinted to the hospital door, slamming through them and to the front desk. "Clary Fray."

The nurse looked him up and down. "We don't have anyone here by that name, I'm sorry."

Jace gaped at her and watched as her eyes widened and he turned to look behind him. The paramedics were rushing in the doors, the bright flashing lights of the ambulance illuminating their way. The person on the stretcher was nearly unidentifiable, aside from her bright splash of red hair.

"Oh god," Jace sobbed, running to the side of the stretcher and following it as they ran down the hallway. "Clary? Clare-bear?"

She was covered in blood. Every inch of her green satin dress was soaked thru with red sticky blood as they guided her quickly down the hall to the ER. "Hey," she croaked, her smile small. "The messes I get myself into, huh?"

Jace shook his head, tears leaking from his eyes. "You need to stay with me, okay baby?" He stroked her face, pushing clumps of bloody hair out of her eyes. "Please, I love you."

She tried to smile, but unconscious overtook her and her eyes closed, her hang going limp.

"No!" Jace yelled, running after the stretcher.

A large palm closed on his chest and lightly pushed him back. "No, Jace," Hodge said softly. "Let them do their job."

Jace watched helplessly as Clary's body was transferred onto another bed and they cut away her clothes. He looked away as they stripped her, not wanting to see the damage but also somehow wanting to respect her privacy. Hodge led him down the hall to chairs lined against the wall where his friends all stood. Once again, the glittery Asian stood behind Alec and Jace cocked his head to the side.

"Who're you?"

The Asian boy looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Uh, I'm - ."

"He's my boyfriend," Alec said, almost silently.

I gaped at him and nodded, shocked. "Well, I guess I should be surprised."

Alec gave me a weird look. "You've always been," I found for the words, tears wanting to leak from my eyes and sob working its way up my throat instead. "Fashionable."

Alec coughed out a laugh and so did everyone else.

This would be the longest wait of our lives.

L;dkgjdl;jg

A few hours later, a surgeon came out of the OR with a look of complacence on his face. "Clary Fray?"

Clary's mom stood, tears leaking from her face. Luke, her husband, stood behind her, his hands around her waist. "I'm her mother."

The doctor nodded and clasped his hands together. "The bullet pierced no vital organs or arteries. The woman who shot her had awful aim, to say the least. It went through and out cleanly without rupturing anything."

Clary's mom sagged against Luke in relief and let out a sob. Jace sat silently, his gaze intent on the doctor. "So she's okay? She'll be fine?" he asked, quietly.

The doctor turned to look at him. The doctor had seen many sad faces in his life, but the expression on this boys face, along with the rest of his friends, were of pure anguish.

"She'll live, yes."

The room shared a collective sigh of relief. "When can we see her?" Jocelyn asked.

"Now. One person at a time, her room is 113."

Jocelyn rushed down the hallway to see her daughter, leaving us to sit in the waiting room with Luke.

We were all silent as we waited for Jocelyn to leave Clary's side. When she came out, she gestured for Jace to go in and see her. "She's awake, only a little. She asked for you."

Jace jumped up from his seat and hurried down the hallway, walking to Clary's door. "Clare?"

She was incredibly pale, her vibrant hair spread out around her head. She had bandaged and butterfly band aids around her forehead, closing the gashes she's received from Sebastian's hand. "Hey," she whispered with a smile.

Jace's knees gave out by the side of her bed, leaving his head lying on their clasped hands. "Oh, god, Clary, I don't know what I would have done if - ."

"Shh," she cut him off. "I'm alive."

Ldgjl;gj

Jace had just walked into my room and I tried to crack a smile, as painful as it was. His costume was mussed, his hair a mess from his hands running through it. "Clare?" he asked quietly.

"Hey," I whispered back with a smile.

He stumbled to my bedside and grasped my hand, resting his forehead against it as his knees gave out. "Oh, god, Clary," he moaned, kissing my hand.

"Shh," I soothed, sighing. "I'm alive."

Jace looked up at me, his gold eyes glazed over with exhaustion and fear. "I was so scared. I thought that you would hate me forever and then I went to look for you and I couldn't find you and – and - ."

I smiled at him gently. "And here I am, totally fine."

He snorted, glancing around the hospital room. "You're fine? You wouldn't even be in here if it wasn't for me."

"Psh," I scoffed lightly, smirking. "You have too much self confidence. I imagine this would have happened eventually."

A wave of fatigue washed over me then, causing me to yawn. My face cried out in protest from the pain. "Oh," I moaned, holding my cheek. "That was unpleasant."

Jace's jaw clenched and his fist tightened around my fingers. "I'll kill him."

I shook my head. "He's going to jail. And Maia is too."

The thought of Maia trying to kill me made my heart clench painfully.

Jace nodded, rising. "You need rest."

He leaned down and gently kissed my lips. "I'll be back tomorrow. Try not to get yourself kidnapped again, kay? Wait at least a week."

I smiled widely and laughed a real laugh. "You're a piece of work, Jace Wayland."

"Don't you forget it," he said, walking to the door and closing it gently.

I yawned again and let my head fall to the side, allowing me to sleep and finally catch on much needed rest.

I was finally free. There was no more death threat I had to be worried about. Seb was in jail and so was Maia. I could live freely with my best friends, and especially, the boy I loved.

Jace.

FIN

* * *

**So, this is the last chapter. There will be an epilogue up soon. I hope you all loved this story, because I loved writing it.**

**Love you all,**

**Ari**


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue =]**

* * *

"And I would now like to pronounce to you the class of 2011!"

Cheers, caps thrown into the air, glittering in the dim lighting like far away stars. That's what I saw when I looked up the air, watching my own cap fly away with the others, my tassel spinning. It fell gracefully in front of me and I gently leaned forward to pick it up, feeling my side pull in irritation.

"I've got It, baby," someone said from beside me, bending to pick it up.

I turned with a smile to see Jace holding my cap in his hands, his own perched precariously on top of his head. "Oh, thank you kind sir."

He smiled mischievously and handed me the hat. "You're welcome, m'lady."

We smiled at each other in complete awe at what was happening around us. Our graduation. Confetti began to fall from the ceiling and I looked up, reveling in the sensation that began to bloom in my chest.

"Well," I began, wrapping my arms around Jace and bringing our chests flushed together. I looked up at him and smiled. "We survived."

* * *

**And now it's really over. You all have been the best readers anyone could ask for. Love you all!**

**~Ari**


End file.
